Backstage Pass
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: Have you ever wondered about what happens backstage and behind the scenes with your favorite wrestlers? Here's your chance to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Backstage Pass**

**An idea suggested by CenationUCME. Sorry it took so long! I hope this is what you were looking for! Enjoy please! : )**

**John and Randy:**

"Babe?!" Randy called to John from their large walk-in closet. "John!"

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me calling for you?"

"Just now I did, yea. What's up?"

"Don't you want to wear these shorts instead of the denim pair?" Randy asked holding up a pair of khaki cargo shorts. "I bought them for you to wear for work."

"What do you have against my jorts?"

"They're jorts." Randy stated simply

"I know. I just called them jorts."

"It's not 1999. Can you just wear these please?"

"I thought my butt looked great in them."

"Your ass looks great in everything you wear because it's so round and juicy but the denim shorts have to go." John sighed

"Okay, fine. I'll wear the cargo shorts from now on...I'm getting a new shirt anyway so it'll be a nice change."

"I remember when I used to get new merchandise." John sighed silently. "Your time is going to come again baby. I promise you."

"I don't want you to promise me John. I want it to happen. My character is way beyond its expiration date. It's stale. I know it, you know it and the fans know it."

"I,"

"I thought we were out there for them. They want me punting people's faces off and I want to punt some faces off!"

"Randy, although you kicked my own father, your father-in-law, I would love nothing more than to have you kicking the ever loving shit out of people again but due to poor management and bad staffing they can't have you turn heel right now." John said wrapping his arms around Randy from behind and softly kissing his back

"I'm just frustrated John."

"I know you are. I don't always like going out there and saying shit like bologna fudge sticks but we do what we have to do I guess." Randy sighed

"You're right."

"I'm going downstairs to finish dinner. Don't stay up here too long alright?"

"I'll be done packing pretty soon." John nodded

"If we finish dinner soon enough we can come back up here and wrassle. I'll totally let you play the heel." Randy smirked

"We're going to be naked I hope."

"Is there any other way?"

**Later **that evening after the two men finished dinner and put their suitcases by the front door, they retreated back to the master bedroom for the wrassling John had promised. John lay back on the bed and watched his husband of four years undress at the foot of the bed. When Randy was unclothed he used his nimble fingers to untie the drawstring on John's sweatpants. John aided him by lifting his hips letting Randy pull them down his thick muscular thighs. With all clothing on the floor Randy moved back up the bed and covered John's body with his as he started kissing and nipping John roughly. Randy wouldn't do anything to hurt John but John could tell he was in a less than playful mood and wanted to ease his frustration about work with rough sex. John would allow it. He always did. If Randy couldn't be in control of his career then he needed to dominate something because Randy without some sort of control was when everyone dealt with Bad Randy. When he brought two fingers up to John's mouth he sucked them as if the digits were his husband's meaty cock. Randy was getting off watching his lover of some 11 years work his fingers like a pro. Regretfully, he pulled them out and inserted them inside John pumping them furiously as he did so

"Shit." John grunted as he moved his hips

"Oh fuck this." Randy said positioning himself between John's legs. John learned early on that Randy wasn't big on foreplay. Sure, he would do it for John's sake but ultimately he was all about getting down to business whether he was giving or receiving. John placed his feet flat on the bed allowing Randy full access to him. He threw his head back and took a few deep breaths before thrusting in and out of his husband

"That's good baby. Right there." Randy pushed John's feet down and pulled him close proceeding to hammer him and all his grievances. This is just one of the many things Randy loved about John. John always knew what he needed and was always more than willing to give it to him...

**Evan and Cody:**

"Thanks for letting me stay here Evan."

"Oh yea, sure."

"It didn't make sense for me to go all the way back to Georgia when the show's here in Florida."

"Right and I'm a lot cheaper than a hotel so," Evan paused and Cody covered his laugh. "What I meant was staying here is a lot cheaper than a hotel, not that I'm cheap."

"I knew what you meant."

"Not that I mind you staying but where's Damien? How come you didn't split the cost of a room with him?"

"I refuse to travel with Damien."

"Okay, why?" Evan asked handing Cody a drink

"I never told you the story?"

"No."

"I swear he has this secret road agenda he's up to that I'm like now curious about spying on to see what he's doing. I have no clue," Cody said. "But he basically ignored me for the first time in our long friendship because I've known him since OVW. So now I will never ask him again because now he offers every week, but I will never ride with him again because he's up to something so I'll let him get it out of the way."

"That actually sounds really creepy Cody."

"Imagine how I felt."

"I would rather not. Come on; let's get you settled for the night." Cody put his glass down and followed Evan down the hall to a spare bedroom. "The bathroom is right across from the room here, I'm down that way and um, well you know where the kitchen and all that is so I think you're good to go. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks. I'm going to get a shower now."

"Be my guest, well you are my guest," Evan waved his hands. "I'll be in the kitchen making dinner." Cody laughed

"Okay." Evan left the room while Cody rummaged through his bags

...

After his shower Cody met Evan outside where he was grilling steaks for that night's dinner

"How do you like yours?"

"Um, medium well." Cody said taking a sip of his refreshed beverage. "What happened to your foot?" Evan put the tongs down and turned toward Cody. "You, you don't have to tell me or anything. I know that you haven't told anyone."

"Car accident."

"Yea but,"

"I was in a car accident." The older of the two said taking a drink

"Okay. Sorry."

"No need to apologize. I just don't want to talk about it."

"Understood." After the steaks and side dishes were done the men sat down for dinner and more drinks

"You know Evan," Cody said slurring his words. "I don't think you get enough credit or enough television time. You're talented...more than a "high flyer" as they say."

"Well thank you."

"And I'm glad you're back and they didn't fire you for those wellness violations _and_ the accident."

"Um, that was less than eloquent but thanks again."

"You're welcome." Cody said completely missing the first part of what Evan said

"Do you think I can get another one of these?"

"Actually I think you've had enough. We have to be on the road by 10 tomorrow and with the way you're going you won't be up by 10 Tuesday."

"You're probably right."

"Probably." Evan said standing. "Come on big guy." He said helping Cody from his chair

"I've got it."

"Are you sure?" Cody nodded

"Yea." Evan watched Cody stand up like a baby deer then gain his footing. "I'm not that bad."

"I've never been drinking with you but if you say so."

"I just need some water and a good night's sleep."

"This house has water and beds so I've got you covered." They stopped at the refrigerator for bottles of water before going their separate ways. Evan went to the connecting bathroom in his bedroom then proceeded to brush his teeth and remove his contact lenses. He, almost blindly, stepped into his shower and cleaned himself. When Evan finished he dried himself off and hopped in his bed. Just as he started to fall asleep Evan felt his bed dip on one side. "Cody?" He said reaching for a pair of glasses on his bedside table

"You're naked."

"I know. I sleep this way."

"Move over."

"What are you doing?" He asked moving closer to one side of the bed

"I don't want to sleep by myself. I spend most of my time in a hotel room with another person. It's weird being alone."

"_This_ is weird."

"It's not. I'll just stay on this side and you can stay on that side."

"Cody I'm naked! How is this not weird?!" Evan whispered harshly

"You're making it that way. Take your glasses off, close your eyes and go to sleep. CM Punk it...GTS." In any other situation Evan would have laughed but this was just awkward. Here he was slightly drunk, naked and sharing a bed with Cody Rhodes. Against his better judgment he did take his glasses off and close his eyes

"What are you doing?" He asked when he felt some rustling from Cody

"I have to move around a bit before I just fall asleep."

"Naturally." Evan muttered punching his pillow. Cody moved around more until he was on Evan's side of the bed. "Do you want me to sleep on the floor?"

"No." Cody said reaching out for the other man

"Then stop moving because you're about to push me off the bed."

"Sorry." He said still holding onto Evan's arm. Completely sober he never would have done it but he wasn't so he did. Evan leaned in and met Cody who was already leaning forward and shared a kiss with the man

"We definitely shouldn't." He said pulling away

"But I want to."

"You're drunk."

"I'm not that drunk but so what. We don't have to tell anyone." Cody said kissing Evan again

"It's not about telling anyone," Evan said pulling at Cody's pants. "It's just that it's probably not a good idea."

"There's only one way to find out." Cody said kicking the pants and his underwear off. Evan flipped them over then reached into his night table. He slipped the condom on and pushed Cody's legs apart. "Wait," Cody said putting his hand up

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't know you were so big."

"...okay, what? I don't know what that means."

"Just be gentle is all."

"Oh right, of course." Evan said leaning down and kissing the younger man as he penetrated him. "Are you okay?"

"Mmhm." The small man thrust his hips slowly letting Cody get accustomed. "Harder." Being an attentive lover Evan did as told and soon had Cody moaning and writing under him. He'd never even looked at Cody in that way but he _would_ look at him differently after tonight

"You're amazing Cody."

"_You're _amazing Evan...so, so good." Evan pulled Cody closer and pounded into him

**Next Morning**

Evan woke up and did his normal in bed side to side stretch but this time when he stretched to the left he hit something. Someone. Looking over he saw Cody sleeping

"Oh my God." He said. Evan lifted the sheet and saw that the other man was stark naked. "Oh shit." He saw the top drawer of his night table partially open. "No, no, no..." He put his glasses on and looked over the side of the bed and found what he hoped he wouldn't find. A condom wrapper that had been ripped open. "Oh fuck me."

**Wade and Justin:**

WB: Alicia and the girls are going out for lunch in about 5

J. Gabe: that would explain why aksana's been in the bathroom for the past 35 minutes

WB: it would

J. Gabe: I guess you're not having lunch with them

WB: wouldn't be caught dead

J. Gabe: ha!

WB: come down to my and Alicia's room and we'll get something to eat

J. Gabe: alright. Whenever Aksana vacates the bathroom I'll get ready

WB: sure. Just let me know if things change

J. Gabe: you got it

"Justin, sweetie?"

"Yes darling?"

"Me and the girls go have lunch today."

"Oh?"

"I'm leaving now."

"Okay." Justin said giving his girlfriend a kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Bye!" Aksana said joyfully leaving the room. Justin rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom where he showered then dressed for the day. Before leaving the room he checked for the key card then grabbed his phone. He gave a gentle knock to room 348 and not a second later the door appeared to open slowly on its own. Justin stepped inside and turned around when he heard the door click shut behind him

"Why do you always do that?" He asked

"Just a precaution my dear." Wade said placing a hand on either side of the smaller man's face and kissing him

"People know that we're friends and I'm sure some know this is your room. You opening the door like Lurch from the Addams's Family raises suspicion." Wade kissed him again. "I'll be quiet now."

"Thank you. If I wanted to hear yammering I would've gone to lunch with the women."

"Are we ordering room service?"

"Are you hungry now?" Wade asked walking them toward the bed

"I would like to eat, yes." Justin responded in between kisses

"Let's just get this out of the way," The tall man said pulling Justin's shirt over his head. "Then we'll definitely get something to eat, okay?" Justin nodded and pulled Wade in for another steamy kiss

"I wish we didn't have to hide this."

"Me too, Love, me too." Wade said undressing. Justin climbed on the bed letting Wade cover him with his large frame. "I miss you when you're not around."

"I miss you too." Justin responded arching into the other man

"I don't think I can wait."

"Don't. I'm ready." Wade pushed the man's legs apart and made himself at home...

...

"This really sucks."

"I know it does. I hate all the pretending but it'll be so much harder otherwise."

"I know, it's just," Wade kissed his lover

"Try not to worry yourself with it while we're together." Just then they both heard Justin's stomach growl and the men laughed

"I did come here for food you know."

"But you got me instead which is so much better."

"If you say so baba." Justin said reaching for the room service menu. "What will you tell Alicia when she sees two meals on the bill?"

"Nothing because she never asks questions."

"In the event she does?"

"Then I'll tell the truth. You came over and we had lunch."

"Some of the truth you mean?"

"Tomato tomahto as the American's say." Justin laughed

**AmericanAirlines Arena - **

**John and Randy:**

The two men walked into the arena where Monday night's RAW was taking place and checked the board for that night's assignments. John found Randy's name before his and braced himself for Randy's reaction which could go one of two ways: Randy could grunt and shrug his shoulders or he could let out a string of obscenities all the way to the locker room they shared. Either way, both reactions meant that he was unhappy. John watched his husband roll his shoulders, grunt then start walking away

"Definitely thought it would have been the obscenities." John muttered to himself as he followed behind Randy. When he reached the designated room Randy turned the knob then kicked the door open the rest of the way

"Goddamned, motherfucking, shit-eatin sons of bitches." _Oh there it is_ John thought to himself

"Babe,"

"If you tell me to calm down John I'll go ballistic." John chuckled

"Would I ever do anything like that?" He gave a breathy laugh. "Um, no way." Randy eyed him

"Why am I wrestling Sheamus again? Like, what is the point John, huh?" John shrugged his shoulders slowly

"I don't know."

"Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against the guy. He's a good guy but if I have to wrestle that Irish potato,"

"Hey," John interrupted. "Don't be ugly." The younger man took a breath

"Sorry. But before WrestleMania, after WrestleMania...probably until next year's WrestleMania...I don't get it."

"I don't get anything that's going on around here."

"Shut up John."

"Didn't I say not to be ugly?" Randy huffed as he sat back in one of the locker stalls and crossed one ankle over the other. He was pouting. John had always thought his pouting was cute but knew better than to tell him. "I'm going to give you a few minutes to yourself."

"I don't want you to leave me here."

"Then what do you want?"

"Can't you just stay here with me? You always leave."

"I always leave when you're in a mood because you're in a mood. Don't make it seem like I get up and walk out on you all the time."

"All I'm doing is sitting here though." John took a calming breath

"I'll stay then." John said taking a seat

"Thank you."

**Evan:**

Evan had driven to the arena with Cody but tried like Hell to ditch him once they'd arrived. When he woke up that morning he realized that he had made a mistake. Evan didn't realize how big though until he and Cody were on the road:

"_We don't have to tell anyone you know." Evan briefly took his eyes off the road to look at Cody_

"_We don't have to tell anyone what?"_

"_About what we did last night."_

"_I thought that we had already agreed on not telling anyone. Yea, I'm pretty sure before anything happened we agreed not to tell." Cody smiled_

"_You're amazing in bed Evan. I never would have guessed that about you."_

"_I'm sure that was supposed to be a compliment no matter how backhanded it sounded."_

"_Oh, I'm not insulting you. Your dick is huge too...wouldn't have guessed that either."_

"_Cody,"_

"_I hope I don't sound too vulgar or anything."_

"_No more vulgar than you did last night." In his head Evan cursed himself. His plan was to act like he didn't remember any particular details, like it was just a run-of-the mill type of thing. Although what they did was intimate, Evan didn't want to get too familiar with the other man_

"_I can only imagine." Cody said laughing to himself. "So, hey, I was thinking that we could,"_

"_Oh! Is that a Moe's?! Are you hungry? I'm hungry. I could really go for a burrito." No! Nothing phallic! "Or a quesadilla!" Evan said turning off the road and into a shopping center_

"_I guess I could eat." Cody said to himself_

"Hey man," Kofi said to Evan as the smaller man ran into him. "Where are you off to in a hurry?"

"Oh God," Evan said placing a hand on Kofi's shoulder. "I've never been so happy to see you."

"What's up? You look like you're running from someone." Evan looked around and decided to do what he'd agreed not to do

"I am."

"Um, why?" He sighed and lowered his voice

"I did something bad last night."

"Whoa dude, I'm not sure I should know. Yea, maybe you should keep it to yourself."

"Kof."

"Okay, tell me." Kofi said reluctantly

"Cody stayed over my house last night,"

"Oh man, no!"

"What?"

"I already know what you're going to say; at least I think I know." He said crossing his arms over his chest. "Prove me wrong please."

"We had sex." Kofi hung his head

"I said prove me wrong."

"I don't know what happened."

"Oh I know what happened."

"We ate, had drinks, I went to my room and he went to a guest room...next thing I know he's in my bed and we're kissing – then bam! we're going at it like two kids in high school trying to have sex before their parents get home."

"Well was it bad?"

"That's not the point!" Evan whispered harshly looking over his shoulder. "We agreed not to tell or speak about it but I think he wants to pursue a relationship." Kofi put his hand up for a high-five. "What are you doing?"

"High-five dude. You got yourself a little cling-on after one night." Evan slapped his hand down

"It's not possible for someone to become a clinger after a night is it?"

"When they're with you apparently it is. I knew that flexibility had to be good for something other than bridges and your shooting star press."

"Damn it Kofi." The other man laughed

"I don't know what to tell you man. What's wrong with striking up a little something with him?"

"Do you remember what happened to the last guy who "struck up a little something" with him?" Kofi rubbed the hairs on his chin

"Whatever happened to Ted? Is he still alive? He used to have a posse."

"Yea, well he used to have a career too." Kofi laughed

"Harsh man."

"I know but," Evan sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know what you're going to do long-term but right now you might want to run because here comes your bed buddy now."

"Ah shit." Evan cursed

**Wade and Justin:**

"We have to go, yes?" Justin said pulling away from Wade

"Yes but I don't want to."

"I don't either but anyone can walk in here and find us." Wade growled

"I love you." Justin smiled and Wade kissed both his dimples

"I love you too."

"Go first so I can watch you walk away." Justin gave Wade one last kiss before turning around and walking away making sure to put a little sway in his hips for the man watching...

**John:**

John sat in his locker room watching Randy's match. He wasn't happy with the position that he was in but Randy still put on an entertaining show while he was out there. He laughed when he saw Randy's lips moving

"Who the hell is he talking to?" John asked the empty room. He licked his lips when Randy bent over and pounded the mat. It was one of John's favorite things since one of the camera crew always managed to get shot of his man from behind. There wasn't much there to speak of but John thought Randy had a perfect ass. And Randy's little pancake butt balanced their relationship since John had a huge ass

John smiled when Randy hit Sheamus with his finishing move and had his hand raised by the official. He smiled harder as he watched Randy lick his lips. Oh, that tongue. After all these years that thing still did unimaginable things to John just by thinking about it. John cleared his head and stood up so that he could get Randy's damp towel ready. When Randy came back to the locker room John always had a damp towel waiting for him so that he could wipe off all the baby oil he coated himself in

"Thank you." Randy said taking said towel from John as he walked in the door

"You're welcome. I don't know why you cover yourself in all that shit anyway."

"Do I look good?"

"What?"

"When I go out there do I look good?"

"You look good, yea."

"That's why I cover myself in all this shit. Get my back please." He said handing the towel back to John who gladly rubbed the other man down. He started at the top, even wiping the area where the tribal tattoo would peek out of Randy's shirts then he moved down to his husband's tapered waist and finished by bringing the towel around front and wiping his abs

"All done." Randy groaned

"Are you sure?"

"Yea...things look good back here." John said with a half-smile. He knew that wasn't what Randy meant

"John..." At the man's almost pleading tone John stepped closer behind him and pressed their bodies together

"Did you lock the door?" John asked snaking his hand around to Randy's front

"Fuck the door and anyone who walks through it." The older man pulled roughly at the scant black trunks just enough to expose where Randy wanted to be touched. Using some of the baby oil he managed to get on his hand he slowly pumped his hand back and forth. "John move faster."

"Do you want to do this yourself?" Randy moaned when John worked his hand faster adding a delightful twisting motion

"No. You're doing it perfect." Before long the tall man was thrusting into John's large hand while quiet little groans escaped his lips. John knew that this was the only time Randy would ever be quiet. People would be shocked to learn that the usually reserved and subdued man was very vocal and demanding in the bedroom

John moved his hand faster until all that was heard in the room was the sound of squishing skin and Randy's heavy breathing

"I want you to cum for me babe...hard. Are you going to cum hard for me?" Randy nodded his head quickly

"Uh-huh. I'm gonna cum so hard John...fuck." John moved his hand even faster as he knew Randy was about to lose it. "Oh my," Randy grunted. "Oh fuck." He said almost doubling over as his orgasm went through him. John kept moving his hand as Randy shuddered

"Are you feeling a little better now?" John asked easing Randy onto a bench then cleaning up his "mess" with the damp towel. Randy nodded

"If people knew the type of handjobs you gave it would explain those weak ass looking punches you throw in the ring." John frowned and Randy smiled. "I love you though."

"Suck my dick."

"I'm going to slobber all over that thing later." John rolled his eyes as he left the room...

**Evan and Cody:**

Evan was in one of the locker rooms packing his bag so that he could leave the arena as soon as humanly possible when he heard the door open

"Evan?" Startled he jumped and threw the shirt he was holding into the air. He _wasn't _expecting that voice

"Yes Cody?"

"What's the matter with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like you've been running from me all day or something."

"Have you been looking for me?"

"Well kinda. I saw you in the hall with Kofi and you ran away faster than Usain Bolt." Evan laughed

"I had to go stretch for my match."

"At that very moment?"

"Yes. I hadn't meant to talk to Kofi for as long as I did."

"Can you at least turn and look at me when you're talking?" Evan turned toward the man. "Did I do something?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Did I do something last night that you didn't like?"

"Other than getting in my bed while I was naked? No, everything you did after that was very right."

"Look, I don't know what's going on here but if you have a problem with me then you should just say it."

"I don't have a problem with you though."

"Then what was that about in the car? You drove across two lanes of traffic to get to the Moe's."

"I really wanted one of their quesadillas."

"Okay." Evan had been ready to completely ignore Cody for the rest of his life but now he felt bad. "Will you be my road buddy for this week? I'll drive to the next city." Evan laughed

"Cody."

"What?"

"We're going to Ft. Lauderdale. That's only 40 minutes from here." Cody smiled

"Oh, is it?" Evan eyed him. "I didn't realize it was so darn close."

"I'm sure you didn't."

"Well what do you say?" He should have said no

"Sure. We can be road buddies this week."

"Cool." Cody said before turning and leaving the room. When the door shut Evan sat on one of the benches and put his head in his hands

"Fuck."

**Wade and Justin:**

: are you almost ready?

WB: waiting on A...who's waiting on Aksama

: Aksana

WB: like I care

: no need to be rude Baba

Wade considered himself a real man's man but he never wanted to upset his Justin. Not even the slightest bit

WB: I'm sorry

: it's okay

WB: here they come now. See you in a minute or so

: okay

"Who are you talking to?"

"What?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Justin. He was asking where we were."

"Oh." Alicia said smiling

"He can be so unpatient sometimes."

"That's impatient." Alicia corrected

"...oh right." Wade rolled his eyes. His mood lifted a little when he saw Justin standing near the exit waiting patiently. _Impatient my English ass_ Wade thought

"Hi Justy." Aksana said leaning in for a kiss from Justin who kissed her while looking at Wade who frowned

"Are we ready?" Wade asked speaking up. The other three nodded and walked out the door and to their rental car. The girls hopped in the back while the guys sat up front. It was only a short drive from city to city so the men weren't able to talk and kiss like they normally would when the girls fell asleep...

**Evan and Cody:**

By the time they made it to their room at the hotel Evan was ready to go straight for the window, open it and jump out. The drive was a short one but Cody had talked the entire time about a lot of nothing making Evan want to rip his and Cody's hair out

"Do you mind if I shower first?"

"No, not at all." Cody taking a shower would give Evan time to regroup and get rid of the headache he had. He lay back on his bed as Cody started the shower but as soon as his head hit the pillow he heard the younger man start singing. "What. The. Fuck?" Evan said beating his fists against the mattress...

**John and Randy:**

Randy licked his lips when he saw John walk out of the bathroom after his shower

"I don't know why you bothered putting any underwear on. You know I'm just going to take them off."

"I'm classy Randy."

"You're a reformed slut John. Don't go giving me that classy shit. Come here." Randy said getting on his hands and knees at the foot of the bed. John gasped mockingly and swatted the air

"You're such an animal. I refuse to be treated like a side of meat."

"Okay fine," Randy said turning so that his backside was now facing John. "Treat _me_ like a side of meat." He added with a wiggle. The wiggle would have been tempting all on its own but the fact that Randy was naked sent John's heart racing

"I'm getting too old for you to be doing that. You're going to send me to the hospital one day."

"Can you fuck me before you go Old Man?" John pushed Randy down flat onto the mattress before stripping his underwear off

"Arch." John said and Randy pushed his butt in the air leaving his torso flush against the mattress and creating the arch in his back that made John crazy. He spread Randy's cheeks and stuck his face between them without hesitation. Randy shivered as he grabbed a fistful of the sheets. He could cum just by having John rim him. John was that good. John tongued the hole thoroughly before adding his fingers and fingering his husband. He smiled hearing Randy's whimpers he tried covering by keeping his face buried in a pillow. "I can still hear you baby." Randy bit his lip and pushed back against John's face. John hummed as his tongue flicked up and down. He had to grab Randy and hold him steady as he'd begun to rock back and forth trying to get more of John's tongue inside him. Without warning John stood and Randy sighed

"Why?"

"I'm giving you something else." John said lining himself up and sliding in

"Fuck yes..." Randy moaned as John filled him. The older man thrust in and out slowly at first. All the way in then almost completely out. All the way in then almost completely out. "Oh shit. Don't tease me John."

"Why?"

"I can't take it."

"Have you been good enough for me to treat you?"

"Mmhm. Yes I have baby." John rolled his hips forward as his free hand roamed up and down the younger man's smooth back. He rolled them again and again before getting a hold of Randy's hips and pounding into him. "Yes John! Right there!" John angled his hip as he pushed deeper hitting the nub of flesh. Randy went from barely audible to loud in no time flat. "You fuck my ass so good John."

"Yea?" John asked pounding Randy harder

"God yes!"

"And do you like when I do that?" Randy couldn't speak

"Mmhm." Was all he managed to get out

"Tell me how much you love it baby."

"I love your cock in my ass."

"Tell me again."

"Oh, I fucking love it John!" He reached down and only had to jerk Randy's throbbing member twice before he came all over the sheets. John growled at the tightening of Randy's channel and emptied inside of him

"Holy shit. It's a good thing we get rooms near the top floor." Randy laughed

"Am I that loud?" John sat up a bit and looked over

"You're either going to send me to the hospital for a heart attack or hearing loss."

**Evan and Cody:**

"Cody," Evan said breathlessly

"What?"

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why?" Cody asked nibbling the other man's ear

"Because – it just doesn't feel right."

"What does it feel like because it feels right to me?" He said pulling at Evan's underwear trying to get them off. Evan let him

"Turn over." Evan commanded flipping Cody. "I don't have to prepare you do I?" Cody shook his head

"No." He moved from the bed and grabbed his wallet from the jeans he'd been wearing and retrieved a condom. He ripped the packet and sheathed himself. Cody willingly parted his legs for the other man and he thrust inside.

This was so wrong but damn did it feel so right. Evan placed a hand on either side of Cody thrusting deep inside him as he did. Cody pulled him down and the men shared as kiss. To anyone looking on they appeared to be two men in love but they were anything but that. Evan groaned as Cody clenched his inner muscles and squeezed his cock. "Fuck me hard Evan." He could do that. Evan pulled Cody close slamming into him again and again. "Oh fuck!"

"Shh!"

"Sorry but this feels so good." Cody said reaching down and wrapping his hand around his cock and fisting it. "Oh, oh...I'm gonna cum." And he did. All over himself _and_ Evan who pulled out, removed the condom and finished on Cody's chest

"Oh my God."

"Think you can go again?" Cody asked. Evan nodded

"Oh yea." Evan knew he shouldn't have but he did. And then he did again...

**Wade:**

"What are you doing?" Wade asked sneaking up behind Alicia

"Well your phone was going off so I just checked it." He took the phone from her

"If it goes off just let it. I can answer whatever it is later." Wade said checking the phone. It was Justin

"Okay, geez." Alicia responded as she lay across the bed in what Wade assumed was supposed to be a seductive pose. _I thought she used to be a model_ he thought. Wade wanted to sigh; instead he climbed on the bed like an animal on the prowl. Unfortunately he didn't have a taste for the prey in front of him...


	2. Chapter 2

**A Month Later – Tampa:**

**John and Randy:**

John had watched Randy mope around the house since they'd gotten home the afternoon before. Come to think of it Randy hadn't been himself for a few days now

"Randy?" John called sticking his head out onto the sun porch

"Yea?" Randy answered absently as he picked the label of his beer bottle with one hand and held a cigarette in the other

"You know that you can talk to me right?"

"Always."

"So what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been really quiet lately and while sometimes I'd like for you to stop talking I don't like it now."

"Do you hear how quiet it is?" John stood there

"Well yea, that's why we had our house built out here...for the quiet and privacy."

"It's too quiet. Don't you feel like we're missing something?"

"What? Do you want a dog now?"

"No I don't want a fucking dog John."

"Then what?"

"You never think about kids? We can't wrestle forever, ya know and when we retire then what?" John shook his head

"I think I need one of those." He said reaching for Randy's pack of cigarettes

"Get out of here." Randy said slapping John's hand away. "I'm being serious."

"We don't exactly have time for a kid Randy and where the hell would we get a kid anyway?"

"With a few modifications to our bus and a nanny we could make it work."

"And when we can't travel by bus?"

"We fly private."

"To Europe? And Japan...Australia?"

"Forget it John. No matter what I say you're going to counter it with something negative. Forget that I even brought it up."

"Well no – I don't want the conversation to end sourly."

"Too late." Randy said flicking the flint wheel of his Zippo and lighting another cigarette

"So now you don't want to talk?"

"You got it." John rolled his eyes and went back into the house...

**Wade and Justin:**

Justin was lounging on Wade's boat working on his tan while Wade sat statue still waiting for something to bite at the bait on his line. He smiled when Wade moved and the muscles in his back tensed and flexed. There wasn't a part of the tall man's body that he hadn't kissed but his back was a favorite and he was tempted to kiss it now

"What are you doing Jus?" Wade asked when he felt the smaller man move behind him

"Nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing." He said when he felt the familiar arms wrap around his waist. "I told you that I needed to concentrate and you promised to stay over on the side and tan."

"I did promise but I don't want to be over there by myself anymore." Justin said pressing his cheek to Wade's fervent back. "Certainly not when you look as good as you do sitting over here." He added with a kiss to the smooth skin

"Justin." Wade said in a warning tone

"Yes?"

"At least give me an hour to catch a fish."

"It has been an hour. You don't know how to fish so just give it up."

"I do know how to fish."

"Then how come you don't have any. We've been out here for over an hour actually."

"Fishing is a thinking man's sport. It requires finesse and monk-like concentration."

"You lost me at finesse."

"I'm banishing you to the other side of the vessel. Get lost."

"Baba." Justin whined

"Twenty minutes Love."

"Okay, twenty minutes." He said reaching for Wade's pole. Wade groaned and dropped the fishing pole. He turned and captured Justin's mouth in a searing kiss. The smaller man pulled at the strings and Velcro of the swim shorts until he was able to free what he wanted

"You're awfully anxious." Wade commented

"Want." Justin said now working on his own shorts. Wade assisted him by pulling the shorts down

"Do you want me on top?"

"No." Justin said pushing Wade to his back and mounting him

"Careful...I don't want you hurting yourself."

"I'll be fine." Justin said hovering over Wade briefly before sinking down onto him and rotating his hips. "Oh yes..." He moaned. Wade placed his hands on the other man's waist and willed himself not to cum too soon. Justin began moving up and down clenching his muscles as he did so

"Oh Jus," Wade grunted sitting up. "You know how to ride my dick so well." He grabbed a handful of hair and kissed the younger man hard. Justin leaned back placing his hands on Wade's thighs then rolled his hips forward again and again

"Oh Wade...fuck me." He said reaching down and fisting his member

"Faster baby. Go ahead and cum all over me."

"Fuck!" Justin shouted spilling all over his lover's abs. Wade used his momentum to push Justin onto his back and slammed into him until he came too

"That was bloody fantastic Jus."

"Isn't it always?"

"Point made."

**Evan and Cody:**

Evan had just finished his kettle bell workout when he checked his phone for any calls or messages he might have missed. He groaned when he saw it:

Cody R: I thought at first I was crazy but I know now that you're just ignoring me. You should have just told me from the beginning

Evan: I did. When someone says that they don't want to tell anyone about you what does that mean?

Cody R: You don't need to be a dick about it

Evan: I didn't want to be but you didn't seem to understand any other way

Cody R: I don't know what you've heard but I'm not a bad guy

Evan: it's not about what I heard. It's what I've experienced firsthand. Besides, I never thought of you in "that way"

Cody R: what did you experience? And "what way" are you talking about?

Evan: you're annoying for starters. I considered throwing myself out a window to get away from you. And "that way" means as a steady partner or boyfriend if you want to put that title on it

Cody R: so you just used me for sex then?

Evan: pause – you threw it at me. You climbed in my bed and wiggled all around until you practically shoved my dick up your own ass. Don't get me wrong though, you're a great lay

Cody couldn't believe what he was reading right now. He thought he knew a little something about the man he was talking to, clearly he didn't

Cody R: you're disgusting

Evan: no need to call names

Cody R: I refuse to be used as someone's sex toy so you can forget me coming around anymore

Evan: poof

Cody R: poof?

Evan: poof – it's forgotten

Evan tossed the phone on his bed feeling relieved to have put an end to that. He smiled broadly and headed to his bathroom for a hot, well-deserved shower...

**Weeks Later**

**John and Randy:**

John was on edge. Ever since the kids conversation went to hell Randy held out on him. This was the longest they'd gone without sex their entire relationship and John was convinced the extra build up was going to make him sick. They had a few days off so John decided to make them a nice dinner and hoped that the night ended with him not knowing where he ended or where Randy began

"What's this?" Randy asked walking into the kitchen

"I'm making us dinner." He peeked over John's shoulder

"Looks like Mama Cena's homemade sauce."

"It is. I'm making chicken parmesan for our cheat day." Randy nodded and kissed John's cheek chastely before leaving the kitchen. "If this doesn't get me some ass I can't be held responsible for anything I might do." John mumbled as he began lightly breading the chicken cutlets

...

"This looks good John. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Can I get you something to drink?" Randy looked up at John. His husband was about as sweet as they come but he could tell John was up to something

"Sure." He said handing John his glass. "I'll have diet Coke."

"One diet Coke coming right up." Now Randy was on high alert. John was way too happy he thought taking a bite of the chicken. "Here you go."

"Thanks...what do you want?" John froze as he was taking his seat

"What do you mean?"

"You're being way too nice."

"I'm always nice."

"Yea but this is," Randy waved his fork around. "This is even too nice for you."

"Okay, you got me. I want to talk about the kid thing again." Randy sighed loudly and dropped his fork

"No."

"Why not? This is obviously something that you want and I like kids."

"I think it would be good for us. I've already researched some agencies and everything."

"You have?"

"Yes. I didn't know what you would say so I couldn't wait for you to come around or realize that we were missing something in our lives. I mean, it took you seven years to ask me to marry you and you knew that you couldn't live without me. You never would have figured this kid shit out."

"Silly me."

"Yea, well."

"And you're sure you really want this? Once we get started I don't think we can turn back."

"I know. I'm sure. I want a girl."

"...oh, okay. Why a girl?"

"The bond. My dad was always supportive of whatever my brother and I did but there was just something about the way he treated my sister...and I want to spoil a little girl." John smiled

"Okay. Do you know what we have to do?"

"First is educating yourself. I bought some books and I went to the community library to look up some stuff."

"What the hell was I doing?"

"I don't know. You never ask me where I'm going when I go out so it was easy to slip out. I could have been having an affair all this time."

"I'll cut your dick off."

"Relax," Randy said palming himself under the table. "I didn't say I was...I wasn't. I'm just saying." John narrowed his eyes. "Anyway, I also talked to our lawyer about it."

"And I've just been in the dark about it all?"

"Yes. He put me in contact with an agency and that's where I stopped. I didn't want to get in too deep without talking to you about it."

"But you didn't talk to me about it. You moped around and sucked the life out of any room you entered."

"I knew you'd come to me. You always do. It's how we work John."

"I suppose you're right."

"I am. So yea, I think a licensed private agency is going to be best for us considering who we are."

"Being big deals and all."

"Right. I know we have to do a home study which could take as little as two months or up to ten."

"What age are we looking at here?" Randy shrugged

"Older than a newborn but younger than one ideally. I thought it'd be best to wait for you so that we could talk about what we wanted." John smiled

"This is making me excited." Randy looked under the table. "Not that kind of excited."

"Oh. Well I can work on that later." _Hallelujah_ John thought

"When do we get started?"

"We can call our lawyer tomorrow if you'd like." John nodded. "Do we want a nanny or a manny?"

"I'm sorry, a what?"

"Manny is a male nanny."

"Doesn't the husband usually have an affair with the nanny? You're gay so we should go the female route."

"Who says I'd have the affair?!"

"Whoever."

"I'd kinda like a guy though. He can be straight." John laughed

"Like there's such a thing as a straight manny."

"John."

**Evan:**

"Hey man." Kofi said walking into the locker room

"Hey Kof. How's it going?"

"Good. Oh hey, Chi-Chi's pregnant." Evan smiled

"Congrats man!"

"Thanks. I mean, I didn't really do much but,"

"That's what she said." Kofi laughed

"Speaking of not doing much, what's going on with you and Rhodes?" Evan rolled his eyes

"Nothing is going on. We had sex a few times but that's it."

"Oh, well I guess that explains him and Dolph travelling together then."

"Good for them. That means he's off my back."

"Right...I heard them talking about getting a bite to eat later."

"Great."

"Can I ask why, other than the whole Ted thing, you just didn't date him? You're both nerds and you said that he was good in bed, to me that sounds like the best combination of things. You can have great sex then talk nerd afterwards."

"Then why don't you date him?"

"My bat doesn't swing into the outfield."

"I just don't want to. He's annoying and it really turned me off." Kofi held his hands up

"Alright. Hungry?"

"Yea."

"Let's go eat then." The men walked down to the catering area. When they walked into the room Evan immediately spotted Cody talking and laughing at a table with Dolph. To his surprise, Dolph laughed at something Cody said and placed a hand on the other man's. Evan rolled his shoulders and grabbed a plate...

**After the Show:**

**Wade:**

"Who are you always talking to?"

"What?"

"You're always on your phone texting someone and not talking to me. Is it another girl or something?"

"I do talk to other girls but not the way you're thinking."

"Are you talking to one right now?"

"No."

"Let me see then."

"No. You have no right to go through my personal items such as my cell phone."

"I just don't understand why you'd rather talk to whomever you're talking to as opposed to me."

"Who says I'd rather talk to them?"

"Your actions. I'm laying here, in a state of undress, and you're over there on the phone."

"Is that what you want? Sex from me?"

"I don't want you to just come over here and jump me. I want you to want to." Here's where Wade had to turn on the charm. He tossed his phone on the small table in the room and stalked over to the bed

"Of course I want to darling, you're gorgeous." He said throwing the sheets back on the bed and climbing in beside Alicia...

**John and Randy:**

"What are you doing Randy?"

"What are you talking about John?"

"I feel everything you're trying to do."

"Then I must be doing it right."

"If you,"

"Shut up and just let it happen."

"But," Randy covered John's mouth as he thrust his hips forward slipping inside his husband. He felt John relax then heard him moan so he uncovered his mouth

"Just let it happen." Randy cooed pulling John's leg back and letting it rest on top of his. This way he was able to get deep inside his husband who groaned and buried his face in a pillow. "Let me hear you babe." Randy said moving faster

"Fuck...you're so deep Randy." Randy laced his fingers with John's as he kissed the other man's neck and rolled his hips. As smooth as Randy was in the ring he was even smoother in bed. He possessed fluidity that made John crazy with want and need. John became almost obsessed with Randy when he was inside of him. Never wanting Randy to be anywhere else but with him...inside of him. The tall man groaned when John started pushing his hips back meeting each of the other man's forward thrusts

"Your ass is so fuckin tight John." He said moving faster and faster grabbing John's waist so he didn't throw him off the bed

"Oh fuck," John groaned. "God..." He whimpered out of breath. Randy felt John tense as his seed flowed from his cock. Randy moved John's leg from his thigh making John's channel even tighter

"Ah shit," He said slamming into the other man. "Fuck John." Randy panted as his seed flowed inside his husband. John turned his head and Randy leaned down to kiss him

"I love you."

"I love you too John Boy."

**Months Later – St. Louis:**

**John and Randy:**

The boys had been given a few days off so they flew to their home in Tampa, did laundry then repacked their bags and headed to St. Louis to visit Randy's parents. They would be flying to the next city from there

"So?"

"So what?"

"When is she coming?"

"Not for a few more months."

"I can't believe the two of you adopted a baby."

"Sometimes I can't believe it either." John looked at Randy. "Relax...I didn't mean it like that babe."

"Have you named her yet?"

"Yes."

"Well are you going to tell us what her name is or make us wait?" Randy laughed thinking of him and John sitting down and brainstorming

_Months Earlier_

"_None of these names are good enough John." Randy said crumpling up a sheet of paper and throwing it across the room. "We're going to have a baby with no fuckin name!"_

"_Don't yell."_

"_And why are you just sitting there not saying anything?!"_

"_What did I just say about yelling?"_

"_Our baby needs a name. Think!" John hit Randy with a pencil. "Ouch."_

"_Be quiet. I am thinking but I'm not going to blurt out every shitty thing that comes to mind. I want our daughter to have a meaningful name and something she can be proud of."_

"_Are you implying that I'm not putting any effort in and that I don't want her to have a meaningful name?"_

"_Oh I'm not implying." John said. Randy rolled his eyes. The men sat in silence no less than thirty minutes before John dropped his pen and folded his arms across his chest_

"_Oh, did you come up with something?" Randy asked incredulously_

"_I did. This baby is a blessing to the world and she'll be beautiful inside and out. Gracie is blessing and Belle means beautiful. Beautiful blessing...Gracie Belle."_

"_John."_

"_What?"_

"_I love it. Our little Gracie Belle. I should blow you right now for being a genius." John stood up and pointed to his crotch_

Randy's mom stood there wide-eyed while John covered his face

"I really could have done without the last part of that story Randy."

"Seriously."

"I just wanted to make sure you got the full effect of how we, and by we I mean John, came up with the name. Besides, I didn't say if I did it or not." He leaned over covering one side of his mouth with one hand. "I did."

"Randal!" His mom screeched hitting him with a dish towel

"Don't be nasty Randy." John chided

"Anyway, when will you guys actually be able to have Gracie?"

"Not for another few months or so. She'll be about 8 or 10 months by the time she comes home to us."

"Aw, I bet she's beautiful."

"Oh! I can't believe I almost forgot to show you these." John said taking his phone out. "They send us pictures. Here." He said handing his phone over

"I stand corrected, she's gorgeous. That dark hair really makes those big blue eyes pop. You're going to have a time when she's older." Randy groaned

"So what are you doing with the nursery?"

"We _just_ picked a paint color."

"You guys need to step it up. You don't want the house smelling of paint fumes when the social worker comes to check things out again."

"We know. It's hard being on the road and all. But yea, we decided on light gray walls with pink and white accents. Gracie will be painted on the wall opposite her crib in some sort of script."

"What about the furniture?"

"All custom made. Here is her convertible crib."

"Oh my gosh. Will that turn into a headboard later on?"

"Yes. It fits up to a full size bed so Gracie will have it for some time...at least until high school."

"Excuse me." John said standing to use the bathroom. When he was gone Randy turned to his mom

"Are you really okay with coming out to Tampa and staying with us a while?"

"Randy," She smiled. "Of course I am. I helped your sister with her first born and I'd love nothing more than to help you as well. Now, I'll admit that I was shocked to learn of this adoption but I'm happy...another baby for Nana to spoil."

"I think John and I will have that covered."

**Wade and Justin:**

"We have to be more careful Love."

"Why? I mean, we are careful."

"Alicia's been on my case about who I'm talking to." Justin's eyes widened

"Does she," Wade kissed him

"She thinks it's another girl."

"I'm certainly not a girl."

"You certainly are not." Justin let his head rest on Wade's chest

"I don't like doing this anymore."

"What?"

"It's too much to sneak around and all that. Not to mention we're being deceitful."

"So what are you saying?"

"Something's got to give."

"Us?" Justin shrugged his shoulders not looking at Wade. "I'll have none of that."

"You can't make me stay if I want to go."

"The hell I can't." He said sitting up. Justin ran a hand over his hair and threw the sheets back on the bed

"You can't. Maybe we're meant to be together, maybe not but if we are the time definitely isn't now." Justin said putting his underwear on. "It's just too stressful."

"Justin," Wade sat there stunned. "You can't be serious." He said watching Justin put his clothes back on

"I am."

"I love you."

"I love you too." The smaller man said slipping his shoes on and walking to the door

"What happens now? Where are you going?"

"I have to break up with Aksana. You tell _me_ what happens now." Justin said opening the door and leaving. Wade fell back onto the bed and covered his face with his hands

"That was a close one." He said to himself

**Evan: **

Evan had just opened his door when he saw Justin

"You tell me what happens now." He heard him say to someone still in the room

"Hey Justin." The man jumped and Evan cocked his head to the side

"Oh, hey Evan. I was just um," Justin stuttered and clapped his hands. "Yea." He said walking away

"...okay." Evan said stepping on the elevator as the doors opened. He pushed the star on the panel and just as the doors were closing they opened again and two people stepped on

"Oh hey Evan."

"Hi Dolph. Cody." Cody just nodded

"Where're you headed?"

"The gym."

"Ah, I didn't get a chance to say it before but I'm glad you made it back man."

"Thank you. I'm glad to be back." Dolph nodded while Cody snarled at Evan. He pulled out his phone and pretended to be busy so he didn't have to look at the two men who were absorbed in each other. He didn't know why he felt sick to his stomach. Was it being in the elevator with the man he'd tried so hard to avoid? Was it Dolph and the bleach from his hair nauseating him? Evan didn't know but he couldn't wait to get out of the metal box and away from them. When he heard the ding of the elevator he all but ran out and to the gym. He never bothered asking Cody or Dolph where they were headed. As he stretched he looked up in the mirror and saw the two men walk in. "What the fuck?" Evan said to himself. It was like he was being punished for something. Sure, he could have handled the Cody Situation better but what did it matter now? The man had moved on and appeared to be happy...well aside from that nasty snarl he sent Evan's way. Evan finished his workout then went back upstairs to his room for a shower before heading over to the arena. He lathered the soap in his hand then proceeded to rub the bar of soap all over his upper body, working it into a rich lather. His hand traveled down his body stopping at his semi-erect penis. Taking it into his hand, Evan tugged at the rigid flesh groaning as it sent tingles up and down his spine. He pumped his hand faster and faster as the visual in his head became clearer

"Mmm," He hummed hunching his back and placing a hand on the shower wall. With a few more strokes of his hand Evan reached his pinnacle and decorated the shower floor. When his breathing returned to normal he ran a hand over his face. "Fuck," He said realizing who he had been thinking of. "Fucking Cody."

**John and Randy:**

"Randy." John said feeling the man grinding on him from behind. "Do you ever give it a rest?"

"No and you fuckin love it." John stood and shrugged

"I have no valid argument."

"Damn right you don't."

"Who's your match against tonight?"

"Damien Sandow for some reason."

"Hey, at least it's not Sheamus this time right?"

"Just perpetual rays of sunshine aren't ya John?" John smiled and Randy kissed him

"One of us surely needs to be and since you can't even smile without looking like you're in pain it has to be me."

"I don't know what you're talking about John. I'm sexy and my smile is too." John looked into the tall man's eyes and caressed his cheek

"Uh-huh, sure it is babe."

"I'm going to stretch for my match." Randy said indignantly as he turned away from John and strode out the door. John laughed as he sat down to watch Randy's match with Damien. It was a routine match but as John stood to get Randy's towel ready he saw his husband hook Sandow's leg and nearly hump the man in the ring

"What the hell?" He muttered. Though he was mildly annoyed John still prepared Randy's damp towel and had it ready for his return

"Hey, where's my towel?" Randy asked leaning down to kiss John who moved

"Over there."

"What's the matter with you?"

"What kind of fucking cover was that Randy? Was that for fucking real?" The younger man froze in the middle of wiping his abs

"You saw that huh?" He said chuckling

"Yes I saw that."

"I didn't intend on doing something so homoerotic and I didn't realize until it was too late. I couldn't change my cover in the middle of it."

"Well I didn't like it. You know how much I hate it when you hook your opponents' leg between yours and that was 100 times worse."

"I'm sorry John. Dry humping Damien was not my intention. You know that I would never disrespect you like that."

"Well don't do it again, okay?" John said taking the towel and starting on Randy's back

"I won't." Just as John finished toweling Randy off his phone began to ring. "Who's calling you right now?"

"I have no idea." He said grabbing the phone. "It's the agency." Randy's eyes widened. "Hello?" John answered engaging the speaker

"Hi John. I know that it's late and you're also working but I didn't want to wait until tomorrow to tell you this. Is Randy with you? I know he just wrestled."

"I'm here." Randy said speaking up. "What's going on?"

"Oh, I'm so excited to tell you that you'll be able to have Gracie permanently in about six weeks."

"Really? That's great."

"I and Gracie's social worker will be out to see her room in two weeks. I know that you guys travel so I hope that's enough time."

"That's plenty of time."

"Okay great. Now what about your bus?"

"We haven't started on that but Gracie's not going to be on the road with us for a while yet. Randy and I want to get her settled and used to living in the house and her room before bringing her with us."

"I'm glad you said that as we've all been thinking it would be best not to have her traveling all around." Randy and John eyed the phone then looked at each other

"Okay."

"So I'll see you guys in two weeks and I'll have more pictures of your little girl with me."

"We can't wait."

"Have a good night."

"Same to you."

"Bye."

"Bye." John ended the call and looked at Randy

"Six weeks John."

"Six weeks and we're going to have a kid."

"I don't know what women complain about. This was easy."

"Yea, not having to deal with that whole labor and delivery shit."

"Labor and delivery, shmabor and shme,"

"Just stop Randy...you're not supposed to add anything to the front of delivery anyway."

"Labor and delivery, shmabor and delivery."

"Oh my God." John mumbled leaving the locker room

**Two Weeks Later**

**Evan:**

It had been two weeks since Evan had fantasized about Cody while in the shower and every night since he'd dreamed about the man. Things had gotten so bad that Evan tried not sleeping at night to avoid the inevitable but try as he might he always ended up dozing and dreaming about the man. One night he had woken up with a start when he dreamt of him and Cody living in an apartment together with two Egyptian Mau cats along with his and his Volkswagen Jetta's in their assigned parking spaces

Due to the lack of sleep and rest Evan was in a daze when he arrived at the arena. Thankfully it was the last show before having two days off and he couldn't wait

"Ow! Damn it!" Evan snapped out of his haze and looked at the person he'd just hit with the locker room door

"I'm sorry Cody." He said rubbing the other man's head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What's the matter with you? You look like shit."

"I haven't been sleeping well."

"Why?"

"Because I keep," Evan stopped himself. "I don't know. I keep having these weird dreams so I don't want to sleep."

"Oh? What are they about?"

"I don't remember." He answered quickly

"Then how do you know that's what's keeping you awake?"

"I just do. I can't recall what I dream about I just know that the dreams are strange."

"That sounds terrible." Evan shrugged

"Speaking of terrible I'm sorry to hear about Dolph."

"Oh yea, I was pretty worried about him. He was so out of it and I'd never seen someone like that."

"You got him to the airport okay?"

"Yea. I had his brother meet him when he landed."

"Good plan."

"So...yea, I'm back to being by myself on the road." Evan nodded his head in understanding

"If you want,"

"Would it be okay," They both laughed nervously

"You go ahead."

"Well I was just going to ask if it would be okay if I,"

"You really want to do that again?"

"It wouldn't hurt since I'm with Dolph now. I'll stay in my bed and you'll stay in yours."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"You have my word. Scouts honor."

**John and Randy:**

John stood there staring at his husband as he sat on a bench in what appeared to be a dream-like state

"Randy." John called for the sixth time

"Huh?"

"What is wrong with you? I've called you fifty times already. I was just about to yell 'fire' to see if you'd respond."

"I was just thinking about Gracie."

"What about her? Did they call you?"

"No, no nothing like that. We have to give them clothes for her when they come this week and I'm trying to figure out the perfect outfit for her."

"Randy," John said exasperatedly. "She's the prettiest little girl around. We could dress her in a pair of sweatpants and she'd look adorable."

"I think we should have seen her more."

"What?"

"What if we scare her when we go to pick her up? She's only seen us a handful of times."

"Babe," John started as he sat next to the worrying man. "Everything is going to be fine. I can't promise you that there won't be bumps along the way but together the three of us will get through it." Randy sighed and rested his head on John's shoulder

"I know that she doesn't love us but I want her to at least like us."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Because she's our daughter and she's only nine months...we can't charm her like we charm women who are older and not related to us." John laughed

"We don't need to charm her. You and I are going to provide shelter, a safe environment and love for her." Randy sighed and laced his fingers with John's. "We're in this together. John, Randy and Gracie."

"Randy, John and Gracie." Randy corrected

"If that makes you happy."

"It does."

"Then I stand corrected."

"You're sitting."

"Randy."

**...**

**Evan and Cody:**

"I thought you were going to stay in your own bed this time."

"I planned on staying in my bed, I really did."

"This changes nothing between us."

"No. I like Dolph."

"I can totally tell right now how much you like Dolph." Cody rolled his hips slowly making Evan groan

"Are you sleeping with me because I'm here or because you actually like it?"

"Oh no, I like it."

"Then how come,"

"Because you're annoying Cody. Like right now, you should be focused on what you're doing instead you're talking." Cody moved faster. "Oh fuck."

"You're still so rude."

"Fucking hell," Evan said flipping them over. "Shut your mouth Cody, my God." He said thrusting his hips deep inside the man

"Oh my god Evan." Cody moaned loudly

"Not so loud." Cody pulled the man on top of him down for a kiss. Admittedly it was something that he had missed since Evan had made it abundantly clear that he didn't want to be with Cody

**Wade and Justin:**

Justin smiled at Wade after hearing him growl

"I love it when you pull my ears like that."

"I know you do. You're sick." The men looked toward the wall when they heard loud moaning come from next door

"I guess we're not the only ones having fun tonight."

"I guess not. I wonder who's over there."

"Who cares? Just make sure you keep it down." Wade said moving up Justin's body then kissing him hard on the mouth as he slipped inside of him for the second time that night. Justin automatically wrapped his legs around Wade silently begging for deeper penetration. Wade went as deep as he could pleasing the smaller man

**The Next Morning**

Justin rolled over and smiled. He was thankful the girls had been sent away for some promotional work. It afforded him the opportunity of waking up next to the person he truly loved. He had ended things with Aksana a few weeks ago but Wade was still will Alicia. On one hand it irritated him but on the other he understood why Wade didn't do it. They suspected that people were already suspicious of them and if they both broke things off with their girlfriends then it would all but confirm what everyone was already thinking

"Morning Love." Wade said stretching

"Good morning."

"What are you thinking because I can tell that you're thinking?" Justin shrugged

"Nothing really."

"Liar."

"I'm just thinking Baba, not about anything in particular." He said rolling over and on top of the other man and grinding his lower half

"Right now?"

"We should put that to good use, yes?" Justin said referring to Wade's morning wood

"Oh yes."

**Evan and Cody:**

Evan woke up and saw Cody still lying there asleep. He ran a hand over his face in frustration

"Again Evan?" He muttered

"Again and again is more like it." Cody said letting Evan know that he wasn't sleeping and had heard what he said. "There must be something about me that you like."

"There is definitely _something _about you that I like."

"Just that huh?" Evan wasn't about to admit that last night was the best night of sleep he'd had in weeks and it wasn't from the physical exertion

"Just that. You should be more concerned about having cheated on your boyfriend then whether or not I like you."

"I know. I should have just gotten a room by myself or asked Damien."

"Did you ask me because you wanted to sleep with me again?" Cody shrugged

"Maybe...probably subconsciously I did."

"Why though? You're with someone else." The men both looked up and at the wall after hearing deep moaning

"Oh wow."

"Don't try changing the subject." The younger man shrugged again

"I don't know. I like you and I know that I shouldn't because you don't like me and are basically using me for sex."

"Basically."

"You don't have to be nasty about it."  
"But you know what it is."

"I suppose so." Cody said straddling Evan. "How come you never say no? You can physically throw me out of your bed if you wanted to."

"I don't want to throw you out of my bed. What I want is for you to stop talking sometimes and I don't mean when you go to sleep."

"Dolph told me I talk a lot too."

"I don't want to talk about Dolph. Get up and turn over." Cody did as told while Evan reached for his wallet. Evan moved behind him stroking himself to complete hardness before driving inside the taller man

"Oh shit." Cody said squeezing his eyes shut and grabbing a handful of the blankets

"Arch your back for me." He did. "Perfect." Evan purred as he started to slam in and out of Cody who went from biting his lip to stop his moans from escaping to just letting them out. Evan would have preferred Cody keeping his mouth shut but honestly it was an ego boost and who didn't like those. He grabbed a hold of the man as he leaned forward making sure all his movements hit the man's prostate with pinpoint accuracy

"You're gonna make me cum Evan."

"Then I'm doing it right."

"I don't want to yet. Fuck this feels so good." Evan didn't stop. Although he didn't want to pursue a relationship with Cody he wanted the man to want him when he wasn't around or better yet, when he was with Dolph. Also, they had to checkout of the room in an hour or so he needed to make it quick

"Fuck!" Cody hollered ejaculating all over the sheets beneath him. Still Evan didn't stop. Cody met his thrusts until he came too

...

After showering the men gathered and packed their belongings

"We're not going to speak of this right?"

"Of course not."

"And I'm definitely making an effort to not do that with you...ever again."

"Whatever Cody." Evan said looking around the room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. "You ready?"

"Yea." Cody opened the door and they both stepped into the hall as the people next door stepped out. The four men stared at each other as they instantly put two and two together. The moaning and knocking of headboards...

Silently they all walked to the elevator and rode down the floors in silence. The silence was broken though as the elevator neared the lobby

"I thought you were with Dolph." Cody laughed

"I thought you were straight." Wade froze

"Yea," Evan said speaking up. "We heard that."

"It's um, I don't know what you're thinking but,"

"Save it. None of us is in a position to judge. We all keep our mouths shut. When this elevator reaches the lobby what we heard and what we saw, we didn't hear and we didn't see. Deal?" Evan said looking at the three men

"Deal." They all agreed. The elevator reached the lobby, they stepped off and none of them said a word


	3. Chapter 3

**Four Weeks Later**

**John and Randy:**

John followed Randy around the house watching him check every outlet, baby gate and baby safe cabinet lock. He made sure the ends of the throw rugs were secured to the floor and that all the corner and edge furniture bumpers were on

"She's not walking yet Randy."

"I want her to be safe John."

"Kids get hurt. You've turned this house into a virtual bubble."

"I'd rather be safe than sorry." John watched as he kicked at a rug then pushed the corner down. "Do we really need this rug?"

"Yes. I like the way it feels under my feet."

"Wear socks."

"The rug stays."

"What are you guys still doing here?" John pointed to Randy. "What's he doing?"

"Quadruple checking everything."

"Randy," His mom said speaking up. "All of this stuff has been checked. If you don't get going now it'll be pointless because they're going to keep Gracie."

"What?!"

"If you're not responsible enough to be there on time then surely you're not responsible enough to care for a child."

"Is that what they told you? Have you talked to them?!" John looked at Randy's mom

"What have you done?" She smiled. "Randy let's go. However misguided, mom is right. We don't want to be late picking her up."

"Okay. I'm ready." Randy said clapping his hands together

"Wonderful."

As he drove John watched Randy bite his nails and spit them on the floorboards

"Are you going to clean my car?"

"What?"

"You're biting your nails and spitting them on my floor." Randy dropped his hand then looked down at the floor

"I'll clean it. I'm so nervous John."

"As am I but I'm also excited."

"Me too. John?"

"Yea?"

"Which one of us is daddy?" John slowed for the red light

"You can be daddy. I have no problem being papa John." Randy rolled his eyes. "Or just papa."

"Just papa is what we're gonna go with."

"Fine by me." John pulled up to the privately run foster home where they agreed to meet and parked the car. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to his husband. "Are you ready?" He asked placing a hand on his cheek. Randy nodded

"I'm ready."

"God knows if you aren't the house certainly is." John said opening his car door and stepping out

"Shut the hell up John." The men met at the front of the car, Randy placing his hand in John's then they walked up to the building

"Hey there!" The agency case worker said

"Hey." Randy and John said in unison extending their hands to her

"Miss Gracie just woke up from a nap so we're not sending you home with a grumpy baby."

"We do appreciate that."

"Her stuff is all packed so she's ready. Do you guys want to go up and get her? Get used to seeing that face after naps."

"Can we?"

"Sure. It may be a little overwhelming for you at first but we show her your pictures all the time and Gracie points to them smiling."

"Which one of us does she point to more?"

"Randy." John said pushing him toward the stairs

"The room?"

"Second door on the left." The men crept up the steps like cat burglars trying to avoid laser beams. John raised his hand to knock on the partially closed door then thought better of it

"Dumbass." Randy said laughing

"Don't badmouth in front of the baby."

"We'll have to teach her earmuffs."

"Definitely." They walked into the room and saw baby Gracie standing in her crib with the help of the side railing

"Oh my God John." Randy said covering his mouth. John smiled at how cute Randy and their daughter were. "I want to pick her up."

"So pick her up. Gracie is our daughter Randy."

"Hi baby." The tall man said reaching out for the little girl who raised her arms in invitation. Randy scooped her up in his arms and held her close smiling when he felt Gracie rest her head on his shoulder. "Do you want to hold her John?"

"No, you go ahead. I'm having far too good a time watching you with her."

"Are you ready to come home?" Randy asked talking to the child. "Come on, let's take you home." He said turning away from the crib. Instantly Gracie became fussy, her face crumpling as if she were going to cry. Randy turned back and she stopped. "What just happened?"

"I don't know." Randy turned away again causing more of a fuss. "Maybe," John said peering into the crib and grabbing the stuffed animal inside. Gracie extended one of her chubby little arms and made a grabbing motion with her hand. "Problem solved." He said handing over the plush elephant. "Did we buy that?"

"Yes." John grabbed the pink suitcase near the door

"Let's go home." He said with a smile. They made their way back downstairs

"How was she?"

"Good. She was a little fussy because we almost forgot the elephant but she's fine now." The case worker smiled

"Well she looks happy and very comfortable up there in your arms. Good luck to you both."

"Thank you." The men said before walking out the door. John opened the backdoor for Randy and the younger man placed the little girl in her black, pink and white convertible car seat. John opened the backdoor for Randy and the younger man placed the little girl in her while he loaded the suitcase into the trunk and walked to the driver's side

"Randy."

"Huh?"

"Are you going to get in the car or no?"

"I was just thinking that maybe I should ride in the back seat with her."

"You don't fit in the back seat. Get up here."

"You could move your seat up some."

"I'm not doing that. Gracie," John said turning around to face her. "Tell your daddy that you'll be just fine back there by yourself."

"I don't want to leave her yet."

"You're only in the front seat. I can't imagine what you're going to be like when we have to go back on the road." Randy glared at John

"Shut up your mouth."

"Get in the car." John said through clenched teeth. Randy snarled, shut the back door to John's hybrid Escalade then climbed into the passenger seat

"We have the cutest kid on the planet."

"I agree but we might be just a little biased." John drove home slower than he normally would in an effort to protect his precious cargo. When John pulled into the garage of their home Randy jumped out and took Gracie from her seat while John again grabbed her suitcase

"Oh my goodness," Randy's mom said as they walked into the house. "How cute is she in her little dress?"

"John picked it out."

"I never would have pegged you for a white and pink butterfly man John."

"It's the gay in me."

"Can I hold her? Will she let me?"

"Better question is will Randy let you."

"May I Randy?"

"Are your hands clean?" His mom held her hands up for inspection

"I used one of the many bottles of hand sanitizer you have around here when I heard the garage door open." Randy eyed her hands then handed Gracie over who happily allowed the strange woman to take her into her arms. "She's so calm and friendly." Randy smiled. "She also needs to be changed."

"How do you know?"

"I feel it and she's a little smelly."

"John!" Randy called. "Where the hell did he go?"

"I took her stuff upstairs and put it away. What do you want?"

"Gracie needs to be changed."

"Randy!" John and Randy's mom exclaimed

"What?" John took the girl from her Nana and went upstairs

"Why did you do that?"

"What'd I do?"

"Be considerate okay? I feel like I shouldn't have to tell you that at your age." Randy shrugged

"John doesn't mind."

"Just remember what I said." Upstairs John smiled at his daughter as she lay on the changing table looking around at her new room. The sunlight glinting off the chandelier caught her attention and she smiled. After changing her diaper, and making sure he wiped front to back, John changed Gracie into a pair of pink leggings and a _Daddy Loves Me_ onesie and they headed downstairs

"One clean baby coming up." Randy smiled

"When did you buy that shirt?"

"I did some online shopping while you were sleeping one night."

"What do you guys want for dinner tonight?"

"Whatever you want to make mom." Randy said absently. "We have to get pictures done."

"Okay."

"Before she gets more teeth. These four are too cute not to have a picture of." John laughed

"Do you know what we can do now?"

"What?"

"Introduce Gracie to her toys and watch her play." Randy smiled as he, his husband and their daughter went to the playroom

**Next Morning**

Randy smiled when he looked over and saw Gracie lying on John's chest, her chubby hand wrapped around one of John's fingers

"Did you put her up there?" He asked quietly

"No, well sorta. I woke up and she was half-way under my arm pit so I just pulled her up here and she settled right in."

"The finger?"

"I was stroking her hand, you know, just to lull her back to sleep and she wrapped her hand around it."

"I need to get a picture of this."

"Hurry, my arm's falling asleep."

"That's a sacrifice you make as a parent. If Gracie wants to hold your finger then you let her hold it."

"Just get the picture Randy." The younger of the two men reached over and grabbed his phone, snapping a few pictures of John and Gracie. He put the phone back on his night table and lay down facing John

"I'm horny." John held his laughter in

"Me too but we have a child now so we can't just make sexy time when we want anymore. That's a sacrifice you make as a parent."

"I hate it when you do that."

"I know you do baby."

"I love you John." He looked over at Randy

"I love you too."

"What are we doing today?"

"I don't know. I really just want to stay inside all day and watch everything she does while I can."

"When do you have to go back on the road?"

"Vince is giving me another two days but I have to be back for the show on Sunday."

"He couldn't just let you have off until Monday? We could have just gone back together."

"Apparently not. At least you get to spend more time with Gracie."

"Yea but I want you here too. We're a family."

"That's how it goes...we've always been a family, you and I, but until recently we hardly spent any time together. The company didn't even want to give us time off for our wedding and honeymoon remember?"

"How could I forget? It was total bullshit...having to argue for a week off. I'm still pissed that we were only given off the two days before our wedding date."

"I can tell you're still pissed. It's okay; we're married now and have been for some years at this point."

"Still though." Randy mumbled

"Uh-oh, I think someone is waking up." John said when he felt Gracie start to stir. She lifted her head slightly and sucked on her pacifier before pushing herself up using John's chest. "Good morning Gracie." He said making her smile and drop the pacifier on him. "Gross."

"It's not gross." Randy said brushing the little girl's hair from her face

"It is. Do you want me to spit on you?" He looked at John. "I'm just saying."

"Let me have her."

"How about I put her in the middle of us?" John said sliding their daughter over and onto the bed

"Morning Gracie." Randy said scrunching his nose as she grabbed it. He smiled as he pulled her hand away and kissed her fist. John watched as Randy let Gracie climb, crawl and use him for leverage when she wanted to stand. His heart almost hurt from the overwhelming amount of love for the two people beside him

"I'm going to shower. Will the two of you be okay without me?"

"We'll be fine won't we Gracie? You tell papa everything's okay here." Randy said squeezing her plump cheeks. John smiled and kissed both of them on the cheek

...

"I'd like to take her in the pool today. I'm sure she hasn't been swimming yet."

"That'll be nice." Randy's mom said putting a plate down in front of John

"Oh, I have to get pictures of that. I got her the best little bathing suits," Randy said shoveling egg whites into his mouth. "I'm not sure which one she should wear today." John and Randy's mom rolled their eyes

"Then let me pick it so we can get out there before sundown." Randy's mom laughed and he eyed her. John handed Gracie her spoon

"Hold it for her babe."

"She has a good grip. I want her to try."

"But it'll get everywhere."

"So? There are three adults here who know how to clean up." John dipped Gracie's spoon into her yogurt then showed her what to do with the spoon. On the first try she missed her mouth sending yogurt everywhere. "In your mouth baby," John said wiping her face and dipping the spoon again. "Here you go." He said handing her the spoon. Gracie's second attempt was better. Her third perfect, for a 10-month old. She smiled when everyone clapped and cheered for her

"Why am I not getting pictures of this?" Randy said jumping up

"He's too cute with her." John laughed

"I know but you know Randy, you'd never be able to tell him that. He's so anti-cute when it comes to anything he does."

"He's always been that way."

"Eh, what are you gonna do?"

"Nothing...he's your problem now." John laughed loudly and so did Gracie

"This is that copying thing I read about."

"Yea so you and Randy need to be careful about what you say now...especially Randy."

"Why me especially?" He said walking back into the kitchen

"Because you're so nasty sometimes." John responded taking another bite of his food. "And while that's okay for you I don't want it for her."

"Nasty how? Like I want to bend you over,"

"Randy stop it. Just be careful of what you say."

"Okay, fine...anything for our Gracie."

**Later**

John was out in the pool waiting for Randy to come out with Gracie. Somehow he had talked John into letting him pick the bathing suit she would wear. He turned his attention to the back patio when he heard the door open

"Why is she wearing a cover-up?"

"It matches the suit."

"Take that thing off and hand her here."

"How cute does she look though wearing it?"

"As cute as a whole bag of buttons. Did you put sunblock on her?"

"Yes." Randy glared at John as he removed the cover-up and handed the girl to John. When Gracie's toes touched the water she curled her legs and her bottom lip poked out a little. "You're okay." John said in a soothing tone as he bathed her legs in the pool water. Randy stood there recording it all. Thanks to John's soothing voice and gentleness, Gracie eventually relaxed and let her feet drop into the warm water

"Her feet are in John!" Randy said excitedly

"I know Ran." John walked around the shallow end of the pool occasionally dipping Gracie into the water when she wasn't hanging on to him

"Maybe we can get her swim lessons." John shook his head at his husband's suggestion

"We can teach her. Why don't you get in?"

"I need to record this."

"No you don't. She's ours Randy so we'll have moments like this."

"But it's her first time in the pool."

"Alright, don't get in."

"I guess I could."

"I wish you would. I want you to get in and show her how to kick." Randy stuck his phone in a safe spot on the sun porch then slipped in the pool. "Watch daddy kick his legs." The men spent part of the morning showing their daughter the basics of swimming. Gracie spent part of the morning kicking, laughing and emptying the pool of its water with her wanton splashing

"Gracie's down for her nap and my mom is out in the guest house napping too." Randy said walking up behind John and wrapping his arms around his waist

"Good because I'm ready for a short nap myself." Randy whimpered. "What?"

"I want you right now."

"You can't wait until tonight?"

"No. I'm getting cranky...you know how I get when I don't have my _medicine_." John laughed

"We have to be quiet and quick."

"I don't want it quick babe."

"We'll see what happens." John said turning Randy around and lightly smacking his butt. "Squats babe squats."

"My ass was like this when you met me."

"It wasn't. You didn't have a donk or anything but it wasn't like this."

"I got that cake John."

"You're getting it extra hard for that comment."

"Promise?"

"Go get in bed. I'll be right out."

"What are you doing in here?"

"Stuff you do in a bathroom. Get." Randy sauntered out of the bathroom and crawled on the bed he shared with John. Before leaving the bathroom, John rinsed his mouth with mouthwash and smiled at himself in the mirror. When he walked out he turned and saw his husband already in bed, under the covers, waiting. "Are you naked too?"

"Come over here and find out." John walked to the bed and undressed before lifting the sheets and sliding in. "You didn't look."

"I'd much rather use my hands." He said letting a hand slowly trail down Randy's side, over the slight swell of his backside and down his strong thighs

"I think I like you using your hands too." Randy said pulling John in for a kiss. He moaned into John's mouth when he felt John's strong hand wrap around his member and sluggishly stroke it. Randy was ready for John to be inside of him and if the roles were reversed he'd be inside John plowing away already. John ran his fingers over the leaking slit then brought them up to his mouth where he sucked them into his mouth getting the fingers nice and wet. Randy pushed his hips toward John as the digits breached his tight hole. "You know that's good John,"

"But?"

"But I want you now."

"I should make you wait to teach you a lesson but we're pressed for time." John said pulling his fingers out and parting his husband's legs. He leaned down placing an arm on either side of Randy and rolling his hips forward again and again until he picked up his pace. As he started moving faster the man under him arched his back and dug his nails into John's sides

"Oh, you fuck me just right baby." Randy moaned

"I don't want you seeking it elsewhere." John responded moving his hands down to Randy's thighs and pulling him closer

"Ah fuck! Right there John, don't stop." He whimpered. "Why are you so good at this?" John laughed

"Keep it down."

"I can't." John moved faster effectively stopping Randy from speaking. He shot daggers at John knowing what the older man had done but in too much ecstasy to say a word about it. John listened to the man he loved pant faster and faster until he let out a strangled cry a shot his load onto his chest. John, thankful for the climax, slowed his thrusts a fraction before speeding up again and shooting deep into Randy

"You know," John said putting an arm around Randy as he lay on his chest. "Before I asked you if you wanted to marry me I had to convince myself that I'd be able to have sex with the same person for the rest of my life."

"Is that what took you so long?"

"That and your moods. They talk about the many faces of Foley. Foley ain't got shit on you."

"John."

"What?"

"You take the good with the bad."

"Haven't I though?" Randy sighed and felt his eyes start to sting with hot tears. It was at that moment that he realized how lucky, truly lucky and blessed, he was to have John

"You have babe." John tilted his head down

"Are you okay?" He asked feeling the tears on his chest

"Yea, yea, I'm okay."

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying. I'm a badass John and I don't cry." John tried lifting the man's head but he would have none of it

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked his voice laced with concern

"That's the thing, nothing is wrong. It's all so right."

"So you just busted a tear because you're happy?"

"I didn't bust a tear. I already told you. I don't cry."

"You don't cry," John said sitting up. "I swear I have some pictures around here," He yelped when Randy slammed him back to the bed

"You don't have anything you understand me?" John laughed

"Whatever you say honey bunch." John did have pictures and Randy knew it. "We should get cleaned up so we're not covered in...us when Gracie wakes up."

"Mmhm, okay," Randy said closing his eyes and pulling John close. "I'm going to scrub you so hard in that shower, alright?" John laughed

...

John smiled as he watched Randy trying to get Gracie to use her utensils

"You don't want to hold this for daddy?" Gracie's responded by using her hand to grab some of her macaroni and cheese. "Make her hold this John."

"I'm not going to _make_ her do anything. Wipe her hands off and give her the spoon with some food on it." Randy wiped Gracie's hands and she immediately stuck them in her mouth and pulled out chewed pasta. John covered his laugh while Randy's mom laughed out loud

"If I didn't know about the process I would swear that she's from your own loins...just as stubborn as you were at that age. Hell, you're still stubborn." Randy eyed his mom

"Mom please." John wiped her hands again but handed her the spoon with food on it. She raised the spoon about to wave it around

"No, no Gracie," John said calmly but firmly. "You eat this." He said shoving the spoon in Randy's mouth. "Mmmm, see?"

"Mmm mmm mm." The girl mimicked taking the spoon and trying for herself

"What the hell? She likes you more than me." John looked sharply at his husband

"You stop that right now, hear me? She's 10-months old Randy and she doesn't fully understand what she's doing. If you're going to let a baby get you down then I'm going to kick your fucking ass. Toughen up right now and stop your pouting." John said rolling his eyes. "Do it again." He said gesturing toward the high-chair and leaving the kitchen

"Look at what you did Randy."

"You are such an instigator mom, really."

"At least I don't make John mad."

"No, you make me mad and John's always mad at me for something. It's by the grace of God we made it this far."

"That and him being in love with everything about you...including mood swings and your tendency to be ugly."

"When are you going back to St. Louis again?" She laughed and Gracie laughed. Randy smiled. At Gracie, not his mom. When John was calmer he came back to the kitchen so that he could finish his dinner

"I'm sorry babe." Randy said before taking a bite of food

"It's okay." John said leaning over and pecking him on the lips

"Love you."

"Love you too."

**Early Sunday Afternoon**

Randy walked down the hall and stopped in front of Gracie's bedroom where he found John sitting in the gliding chair with her on his chest

"You're all packed." John nodded. "Is she sleeping?" He nodded again then stood up

"I don't want to leave yet." John said laying the child in her crib after giving her a kiss

"I know." Randy soothed rubbing John's back. "We don't want you to."

"Make sure you send me a lot of pictures of her and get videos of anything cute she does."

"I don't think my iPhone has that much storage."

"You know my credit card number, buy more." Randy chuckled as he wrapped his arms around John

"I'll send you pictures and at least two videos." John nodded against Randy's shoulder

"Real video, not that Tout shit." The taller man laughed

"I don't even have the app." John reached into the crib and brushed his finger against his daughter's hair. "Come on." Randy said pulling John from the room. John grabbed the bags Randy had dropped off outside the room and headed downstairs

"The car should be here any minute." The doorbell rang. "Right now." Randy frowned

"This feels like old times." He said referring to when he and John had opposite schedules

"Yea, only 100 times worse." John said resting his forehead on Randy's. "I love you."

"I love you too John."

"Tell Gracie I love her when she wakes up." Randy nodded. John sighed as he opened the front door. "Bye mom!"

"Bye Johnny!"

"See you tomorrow." Randy could only nod before kissing John's cheek and giving his butt a squeeze. "Just couldn't let me out the door could you?"

"Hell no. That ass is fan-fucking-tastic."

"Bye Randy."

"I married you for your ass you know."

"Bye Randy." Randy laughed

"Bye." He said shutting the door

"How'd he do?" Randy jumped at the sound of his mom's voice

"Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry Scaredy-Pants."

"Anyway, he was upset and didn't want to go and I certainly didn't want him to leave." Randy's mom smiled

"The two of you are so cute."

"Oh God." Randy groaned

"What?"

"You're going to start doing that thing you do where you talk about how much you love John and me."

"Well I do. Your love is standing the test of time and it's sweet to see and now that you have Gracie, ugh, so precious."

"John is the better half of me and Gracie's a wonderful addition."

"Where is the little sweetheart?"

"John put her down for a nap." His mom poked her lip out in a frown. "I know. It was as cute as you're imagining."

"What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know mom." Randy said in a frustrated tone. "Maybe you can put her down for a nap and I'll just leave like John did. I don't think I can leave while she's awake and looking at me. I feel like I'm abandoning her."

"You're going to work Randy, that's all."

"I know. It's just hard."

"Hard? You haven't gone anywhere!"

"Mom."


	4. Chapter 4

**Four Weeks Later**

**Wade and Justin:**

"Wade baby, I'm going out with Nattie and Rosa to get my nails done."

"Okay darling." Wade said leaning down and kissing his girlfriend. "Are you coming back here or heading over to the arena?"

"We're just going to the arena from there."

"Alright. I'll see you there."

"Bye babe!"

"Bye." Wade watched as Alicia left the room then reached for his phone and called Justin

"Hi baba."

"Hi there."

"What's up?"

"Alicia's gone and won't be back."

"Huh? Did the two of you breakup?"

"No. She and some of the other girls are going to, come to think of it I don't even remember what she said they were doing," Wade took a breath. "Anyway, they're going straight to the arena from there."

"Ooh, so you want me to come over?"

"That would be nice and since you're such a nice guy..." Wade trailed off and Justin laughed

"Since I'm such a nice guy I'm going to come over."

"I'll be waiting." Wade said into the phone making Justin smile on the other end. The men ended their call and Justin hopped off the bed and headed for the door. He left his room and went down the hall where Wade was staying with Alicia then knocked on the door. Down the hall Alicia peeked around the corner and saw Justin walk up to the door. _Nothing strange there_ Alicia thought to herself. She watched as Justin knocked then saw the door open slowly. Justin smiled, almost bashfully, and walked inside. As she crept down the hall she heard what sounded like a thud against the wall

When Justin stepped inside the room Wade slammed him against the wall and pressed his body against him

"Baba," Justin said when Wade pulled away. "Have you missed me that much?" Wade nodded his head slightly

"Yes. I have. I always do." Justin smiled again and jumped on the much larger man who caught then carried him over to the bed. "I've missed you."

"And I've missed you." Wade pulled Justin's shirt over his head as he lay down. He kissed the man he loved while removing his pants. Justin parted his legs for the older man and once he'd undressed, Wade nestled between the tan thighs where he fit perfectly. He lined up with the tight pucker and thrust inside. Outside the room Alicia gasped and covered her mouth when she heard the unmistakable sounds of moaning. First she thought maybe Wade and Justin had a ritual where they watched porn together but as she got closer to the door she heard the headboard hitting the wall and knew it wasn't coming from the TV. Letting curiosity get the best of her, Alicia slipped her keycard in the door...

**Cody and Evan:**

Cody smiled up at Evan as the other man spotted him on the weight bench

"Are you trying to hurt me?"

"What are you talking about? Why would I do that?"

"You keep making me laugh and I'm trying to lift."

"I'm spotting you. You'll be fine. Are you ready?" Cody took a deep breath as he shook his arms out

"Yea, I'm ready." Evan guided the weight as Cody lifted it and stood on alert as Cody completed his reps. "Okay," He said out of breath. "I'm done."

"Are you sure you pansy?"

"Pansy?" Cody said sitting up. "Have you seen my arms and chest? There's nothing pansy about me and I'm not going to overdo it because of you."

"Look, there's no peer pressure over here. If you can't do anymore then you can't do anymore. No shame in it. I'm happy you know your limit."

"Well wait a second, it's not that I _can't_ do it anymore I just don't want or need to."

"Okay Cody." Cody stood there with hands firmly planted on his hips. "What?"

"You're trying to use reverse psychology but it's not going to work."

"I would never do that to you. Are you going to spot me?" Cody eyed Evan as he moved around the bench and Evan laughed as he straddled the seat

"Ready?" Evan wiped his hands on a towel he had then tossed it to the ground

"I'm ready." He said flexing his fingers. Cody watched as Evan lifted the bar letting his eyes travel down the man's strong arms, he watched the muscles in his chest before his eyes stopped at the bulge tenting Evan's shorts. "Cody." The man didn't answer. "Codes!"

"Huh?"

"Take this!"

"Oh shit. Sorry!" Cody said grabbing the weights from the man

"What the hell were you doing?"

"I, I don't know. I just zoned out for a second or two I guess."

"You're a terrible spotter."

"I apologize."

"Hey there." Evan and Cody both looked over when they heard Dolph's voice. Evan rolled his eyes and Cody smiled

"Hi."

"Are you guys done or,"

"I'm done." Evan said picking up his towel and gym bag. Cody opened his mouth to speak but Evan left before he could. He frowned to himself

"What's the matter?" Dolph asked

"Oh, um, nothing. How were the interviews with AJ this morning?"

"Hectic but that's the price you pay when you're the champ. I mean, I know that you wouldn't know anything about that but it's crazy." Cody rolled his eyes at Dolph's nasty side comment just like he always did. There were so many things he liked about Dolph but at times the man's cockiness and arrogance was an absolute turn-off and Cody could count on both hands how many times he had faked being tired or sore just to not be with him at night. He knew that what he did wasn't right but it was the only thing he could do aside from breaking up with the man. And honestly, Dolph's comments weren't _so_ bad, were they?

**Wade and Justin:**

"What the hell is this?!" Alicia shouted when she saw what was going on in the room. The men stopped what they were doing and looked at the enraged woman standing there. "Hello?! What is going on?! Answer me!"

"Alicia," Wade started covering Justin before slipping on his own underwear. She folded her arms across her chest

"I can't wait to hear you explain your way out of this." Wade shook his head

"There's nothing for me to explain. What you see is what it is. I'm sorry."

"Me too. I'm sorry too Alicia." Justin said covering himself more with the sheets

"How...how long has this been going on?" Justin looked up at Wade as he looked down at him. In that moment they decided to go with the honest answer

"Since we were in Nexus."

"So, like what? 2010?"

"Something like that."

"We weren't even together then. You started a relationship with me when you were with him? And you," She said pointing a finger at Justin. "You've had a few girlfriends since then."

"I broke up with Aksana because of this."

"How nice of you." Alicia said sarcastically. "But you didn't break up with me? Is this a have your cake and eat it too sort of deal?"

"No. I didn't want to hurt you. That's why I didn't do it."

"I can't believe this. How long did you think you'd get away with it?"

"I don't know. You don't think about that."

"All the time I thought you were talking to another girl it's been him." The woman said more to herself than anyone in the room. "I should have known. You guys are way too close and everyone talks about it when you're not around. I can't believe I've been so stupid. To think that I thought you loved me."

"I do love you,"

"But?"

"But I'm very much in love with Justin. I've always been." Not really knowing what to do Alicia just took a seat on the floor and sat with her head in her hands. She laughed

"You know, I would probably be so much more upset about this if I didn't know deep down it was happening...or if the two of you didn't look so cute and right together."

"Aw, thanks." Justin piped up from the bed earning a look from both Alicia and Wade

"Why won't you just come out? You're not the only ones backstage who are gay. Look at John and Randy. They just adopted a little girl."

"We're not John and Randy."

"You have a point there. It's still nothing to be ashamed of."

"We're not ashamed so much as, I don't know really."

"We just thought this way was easier." Justin said speaking up for Wade. "Right baba?"

"Right." Alicia groaned

"Oh my goodness, you have nicknames for each other too?" They nodded. "I guess it makes sense considering how long you've been together. Well what are you going to do?" They shrugged. "Right...you didn't think that far. Look, I can't believe I'm about to say this but..."

**Cody**

Cody sat in the locker room waiting for Dolph to finish admiring himself in the mirror

"You're going to be late for your match. You haven't even stretched yet."

"I'll be fine. Do you see this here?" Dolph asked pointing to his reflection

"Yea." Cody answered hesitantly

"This here is perfection and while it waits for no one everyone waits for it." Cody knew what was coming and mouthed the words as Dolph spoke them. "I've been too damn good for,"

"Too damn long." The other man finished. "I know the spiel by now."

"It's not a spiel, its absolute truth." Dolph said smacking Cody's ass as he walked by and out the door of the locker room. Cody sat down on one of the benches and put his head in his hands. If he were being honest with himself he had to admit that he was miserable. Being with Dolph was painful at best but the thought of being alone was worse...the thought of being with someone who didn't want him? Even worse than that. He had tried like hell to stop thinking about Evan but he couldn't and the fact that they were back on friendly speaking terms made the yearning and rejection hurt more. If things with Dolph were better Cody could handle not having Evan but aside from being pretty hilarious, everything that the bleached blond was on TV he was in person and it wore on you after a while. Cody was in the middle of changing when he heard the locker room door open

"Hey Brother." The young man turned around in shock

"What are you doing here Dustin?"

"I'm doing a little work for The E for a while. What's the matter with you?"

"Huh?"

"You look; well you look miserable for lack of a better word." Cody shook his head

"I'm fine."

"You're not. Is it that son of a bitch Dolph?"

"What? Why would you assume he has anything to do with it?"

"He's an arrogant prick and you're a sweet kid. Opposites attract but not in this case."

"Relationships aren't perfect Dustin. I'm fine, he's fine and we're fine."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"I'm not trying to convince anyone of anything."

"Okay, okay," Dustin said raising his hands. "I know we're not that close but if you ever need someone to talk to about anything I'll be there."

"Actually," Cody said after taking a deep breath. "I cheated on him."

"You? You cheated on someone?" Dustin said breaking into a smile

"Yea."

"Who was it? Do they work here?" Cody nodded

"And I actually like him way more than I like Dolph."

"Well who is it?"

"It's," Cody stopped talking when the door opened and Evan walked in

"Hey Cody...oh shit, hey Dustin."

"Hi Evan."

"Hey." Cody said quietly. Evan smiled at the two men before walking over to his bag in the corner

"What were you saying Codes?" He shook his head quickly hoping to quiet his brother. The gesture wasn't lost on him

"Him?" He mouthed then watched Cody's face turn bright red. Dustin nodded. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay."

"Later Bourne."

"Bye. What's he doing here Cody?" Cody groaned when he turned and saw Evan standing there without a shirt and in the middle of removing his pants

"He, he, he um, said that he's doing a little work here."

"Oh. That's cool I guess."

"I guess." Cody said

"What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing." The younger man answered quickly. Evan stopped what he was doing and looked suspiciously at the other man

"Okay." He said slowly

"Too damn good for too damn long!" Dolph shouted as he burst into the room. He walked over to Cody, pulled him close then kissed him hard. Evan scrunched his face in disgust while Cody leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the sweaty man. "Did you watch my match?"

"No." Dolph frowned

"Well why not? I watch yours even if you do lose all the time." Cody rolled his eyes. Evan wanted to say something but it wasn't his place. Cody would have to handle this on his own

"That was rude. Anyway, my brother came in and surprised me. We ended up talking and by the time he left your match was over. I'm sure it was great."

"That's a given." Cody dropped his arms and moved away from the other man

"I have to finish changing for my match."

"I'm going to shower so I can actually watch yours." Dolph said offhandedly on his way to the showers

"He's not always like that you know."

"It's none of my business what he's like or when he's like it." Evan said. "We're all adults around here."

**Wade and Justin:**

Before leaving the hotel room, Alicia came up with the idea that she would still pretend to be in a relationship with Wade while he carried on with Justin. It would save all three of them the embarrassment and Alicia wouldn't have to pay for a hotel room since Wade had offered to pay the tab on any room they shared. None of them were sure how any of this would work out or how long they could carry on deceiving everyone. At the arena Alicia knocked once then opened the door to one of the locker rooms

"You two will have to find a way to keep your hands off each other if we're going to make this work." She said walking in and seeing Justin and Wade in a loving embrace. "I knocked out of courtesy and you know that one of the guys wouldn't do that."

"You're right...we really appreciate you doing this for us Alicia." Justin said stepping out of Wade's arms. Alicia sighed

"Yea I know you do. Anyway, I came to tell you that myself and Nattie are going away for promo work in two weeks. I don't know what you want to do with yourselves while I'm gone."

"Well you've gone away before and we were able to handle it."

"Right...I'm sure you guys know exactly what to do with yourselves since you've been doing this for a while." Wade sighed

"I'm sorry Alicia. I didn't mean for what I said to come across that way."

"Babe still does love you and would never say anything purposely to hurt your feelings."

"I know." Alicia said laughing. "I feel like all of this could be a movie. Girl dates guy, guy is carrying on a relationship with another guy, girl finds out and feels bad then plays the beard to keep their secret."

"Maybe we can turn this into a movie someday."

"Maybe but I'm afraid of how this is all going to end." Alicia said quietly

**Weeks Later**

**Wade and Justin:**

Alicia had left the room she was sharing with Wade to go workout with the girls so Wade called Justin and he came over

"Are you guys sleeping in separate beds?" Wade turned and looked at the man who was sitting in the middle of his bed

"Yes we're sleeping in separate beds. What kind of question is that? Both beds are unmade."

"I was just asking."

"You've never "just asked" anything. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing really. I was just curious about whether you still see her that way."

"What it sounds like is that you don't trust me? You've always had my heart Jus, always you've been my number one and I've tried to protect you."

"I know." Justin shrugged. "I don't know what I was thinking." Wade smirked

"How about I put your mind at ease?" He said using the same strut he used walking down to the ring. Justin laughed

"Oh my, that is so sexy. Are you going to yell 'boom' too?"

"I could quite possibly yell that later when I'm coming down to the finish."

"So in about five minutes, yes?"

"Oh well aren't you saucy today?" Justin laughed as Wade playfully jumped on the bed and covered his body

"I love you."

"I love you too." Wade said before softly kissing his lovers lips over and over. Justin wrapped his hand in the older man's hair and held him close for a delectable kiss. Wade de-pantsed the man under him without breaking the kiss then slipped his middle finger inside of him. He listened to Justin whimper and it made him push the finger deeper

"Deeper Wade, deeper please." The finger was removed

"I've pretty large hands but my fingers not that long."

"Then I want something else." Wade stripped out of his underwear while Justin removed the tank top he was wearing and lay back on the bed. The tall man thrust deep into the small man making them both moan with pleasure. "I want it hard baba." Wade nodded and started to thrust his hips fast and hard. "Yes!"

In the room next door Mike and Alex could hear the slamming of a headboard and moans coming from the room next to theirs

"Who the hell is that?"

"I don't know dude but at times like these I really miss having Maryse around." Alex laughed

"That's not cool."

"I don't mean just for that reason but it would be nice if she were here."

"I hear ya."

"Whatever happened with you and Layla?"

"Um, she's a nice girl and all but way too clingy for me and I'm not into clingy women. It's a real turn off."

"I can definitely understand that."

"I'm going to stick to girls outside of this business I think. I feel like dating anyone here would lead to gossip."

"And they do gossip. At the risk of breaking girl code, Maryse has told me a few things that they've talked about." Alex sat up and looked over at the other man

"Anything about me?"

"Maybe." Mike responded

Wade was about to turn Justin from his side when the man moved quickly almost throwing Wade to his back. Without a word he straddled him and sank down onto his cock making Wade growl. Justin placed his hands on Wade's chest while he rolled his hips toward then away from his love

"Oh Jus...that feels bloody fantastic." Wade said thrusting upward

"Mmm, do that again." He did. Justin moved faster. "Keep going." The men worked together in an effort to climax at the same time. It didn't work with Justin clenching his inner muscles around Wade's cock

"Oh God." Wade said holding Justin's hips as he drove his cock deep inside him one final time make him cum

...

"Do you have everything?" Wade asked Justin as they were about to leave the room. Justin looked around before answering

"Yes." He said grabbing his phone

"Let's go." Wade said opening the door and holding it for Justin. The smaller man stepped out into the hall and waited for Wade to scan the room again like he always did before stepping out with him. Neither were paying attention to anyone else in the hallway until they turned toward the direction of the elevators and saw Alex standing there with Mike. Mike smirked showing off his awful veneers

"So let me get this straight – the two of you were just in that room?"

"If you mean this one," Wade said pointing a thumb at the door. "Then yes we were." Alex started to laugh while Justin and Wade stood there confused. Mike pulled his phone out

"This is just too perfect."

"What are you talking about Mike?"

"These walls aren't as thick or as soundproof as you may have wanted them to be."

"Yea," Alex added as he watched the two faces register shock. "We heard all of that."

"Shit." Wade muttered

"Shit is right." Mike said texting faster than a 14-year old girl

**Later**

**Cody**

He sat there at a table in catering listening to Dolph regale everyone at the table with tales of his time as World Heavyweight Champion. Cody looked up when he saw someone walk into the room. It was Evan and he looked like shit. He'd heard that the man was given a wellness test because of how he had looked lately. The truth was that Evan wasn't sleeping but he couldn't tell anyone why. Each night when he slept he would dream about the man he had sworn off so he made an effort not to sleep. Instead of telling anyone that he just let everyone stare at him judgingly and he happily took the drug test. Cody was snapped out of his daydream by Dolph snapping his fingers in front of his face

"Huh?"

"Where are you right now because you're certainly not here?"

"Oh I just zoned out for a minute." Over at the buffet table Evan could hear Dolph talking down to Cody yet again and it was something that had really started to get on his nerves. He couldn't understand why Cody stayed with someone like that. Evan found him annoying but thought no one deserved to be treated like that. It was like he needed or was desperate to be in a relationship. He felt his hands start to shake with an anger he'd never felt in his life. Before he knew what he was doing Evan threw the plate he had yet to put food on in the trash and stalked over to the table where Dolph and Cody were sitting. Evan pulled Cody from his chair and kissed the shocked man hard on the lips. When the shock wore off, Cody wrapped his arms around the other man and kissed him back. Before he was ready he felt Evan start to pull away. Regretfully he let him. Evan looked at Dolph who was sitting there with his mouth hanging open just like anyone who had seen what just happened

"You don't mind do you?" Evan asked. Cody shook his head

"No." That made Evan chuckle

"I didn't mean you."

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not even sure right now and I might regret this later but right now I don't."

"You need another wellness test because you're clearly on something. How dare you?"

"How dare I? How dare you? You treat him like absolute shit just because you think you can. I can't stand by watching and listening to it happen."

"So you're just going to put your little cape on and come in to save Cody?"

"No. Cody's a grown man and can do what he wants."

"You're right he is. I already know the answer to this but I'm asking to be fair and so I don't seem like a bad guy. Cody, who would you rather be with? Me or Napoleon right here?" Cody took a deep breath and looked between the men

"I'd rather be with Evan." Dolph laughed

"See? He'd rather be with – what?! Evan?! Did you just say Evan?"

"He totally just said Evan." Kofi said speaking up

"I heard Evan bro." Dolph glared at Zack

"You're going to regret this. I'm the best baby."

"I very much doubt that and I couldn't regret it any more than I regret the time I spent with you."

"You don't know anything about what he can do for you baby. You stick with me and I can get you to the top...of your career and you know, in the bedroom." Dolph said oh-so sure of himself

"I don't need you to get me to the top of my career. I'm happy where I am and I'm paying my dues...I'm also 27 while you're 32 and just now winning a title after being a male cheerleader and having DX dump shit all over you. I'd rather not take advice from you thanks. And as for "getting me there" in the bedroom I already know what Evan's capable of. I cheated on you." There was an audible gasp in the room. If Evan could predict the future he definitely would have stopped Cody before saying that

"God you talk too much." Evan muttered to Cody

"Sorry."

"You know what, fuck you, fuck this...fuck everything!" The blond man yelled knocking the plates on the table onto the floor. John and Randy who were sitting at a table with Gracie just stared on at the madness

"Are you done babe? We need to get her out of here. She shouldn't be around this."

"I'm done if you're done." Randy said standing as John stood

"I hate to interrupt the shenanigans going on in here," Mike said walking into catering. "But you will not believe the new couple around here." Alex stood there nodded. Both John and Randy sat back down

"Who is it? You two? No surprise there." Someone quipped

"Really? Really? I'm engaged to one of the hottest women on the planet, I don't need him not to mention the fact that I don't swing that way. I'm talking about Wade and little Gabriel. We heard them going at it in the room next to ours." No one was quite sure why Mike and Alex had come to announce their findings but after the scene with Dolph, Evan and Cody no one was able to leave the room

"What about Alicia?"

"What about me?" The woman in question asked stepping around Mike and Alex

"Oh honey." Nattie said walking up and placing a comforting arm around her

"What? What is going on?"

"I hate to be the one that breaks this to you, not really, but your boyfriend Wade has a boyfriend."

"What?"

"Yea," Alex said stepping up. "Mike and I heard two people um, I don't know how to put this without sounding vulgar but we heard two people, um, making love and as we were leaving Justin and Wade were the ones who came from the room."

"Alicia," Wade said walking in

"This is getting juicy John." Randy said bouncing Gracie on his knee

"I know right."

"Is this true Wade?"

"Unfortunately." Alicia sighed then did the last thing anyone expected her to do. She hugged Wade

"I'm so relieved. I've been on edge all this time worrying about the two of you and now it's finally over." Wade hugged her back. "I can only imagine how the two of you felt hiding it."

"What the fuck?" Randy asked

"Watch your mouth around the baby Randy."

"Fuh, fuh, fuh, fuh." Gracie started repeating and John eyed Randy

"It slipped. She'll take a nap and all will be forgotten. Wanna take a nap Gracie?"

"No, no, no, no." She said shaking her head

"So you knew about this all along?"

"I knew about it long enough. People are so judgmental so we came up with the plan to act as if we're still together."

"Wait a second, you mean to tell me you're okay with turning a man gay?"

"Watch your mouth Mizanin. I'll kick your ass." Wade said stepping in front of Alicia

While all this was going on Cody and Evan had slipped out of the room and gone back to one of the locker rooms

"I thought that I was annoying." Cody said once they were alone

"You are but I'd rather have you annoying the hell out of me than someone else. I wasn't the same without it."

"What does all of this mean?"

"I don't know." Evan said shaking his head. "All I do know is that try as I might I can't stop thinking about you. I know I look like shit and it's because I'm not sleeping. When I sleep I dream. When I dream it's about you. About us."

"That time a while back when you weren't sleeping, you dreamt about me then too?"

"Yes."

"You like me then?" Evan nodded. "Say it. I want to hear you say that you like me."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter why. If you like me you'll do it." Evan almost growled at the other man

"I like you Cody. I'm not even sure why but I do."

"That last sentence wasn't all that nice but I'll take it."

"I'm sorry. I was mean to you." The smaller man said pulling the younger man toward him. "I hope that you can forgive me. Can you forgive me Cody?" Cody nodded as he kissed Evan

"I can forgive you and I do forgive you."

"Thank you."

"Does this mean that we're together now? I still don't quite understand what's going on."

"If you still want to be with me then I want to be honest with myself and be with you too."

"Don't break my heart Evan." Evan shook his head

"You're trusting me with something so precious, I'd never break it." Cody smiled as the grip he'd felt around his heart for the last three months or so loosened


	5. Chapter 5

**One Year Later**

**John and Randy:**

John walked through the door and watched as Randy ran around like a chicken with its head cut off. Today they were having a party for Gracie's second birthday. As Randy was about to fly past John the older man reached out and grabbed him by the arm

"Would you calm down?"

"This needs to be perfect John."

"Perfect for whom? You must mean yourself because Gracie's not going to remember a party from when she was two." Randy took two deep and calming breaths

"You're right." He took another breath. "You're right. I just want things for her to always be the best."

"So do I but not to the point of giving myself a massive heart attack. Do you want her to remember her daddy's death at her birthday party?"

"Way to make that extra dark there John."

"I'm just saying. While I was out picking up her shoes I stopped at the caterers and they showed me the food and cake. Everything looks great and mom is on her way back from the store to decorate right now. I talked to her in the car on the way here."

"I don't know what I would do without you John. You're always so level-headed and you make me look somewhat normal."

"I am the yin to your yang baby."

"You're amazing is what you are."

"Thank you."

"How do her shoes look?"

"Adorable." John said setting the bag he was holding on the counter and pulling out the tiny shoe box

"Those are too fucking cute John." Randy said referring to the floral and eyelet Mary-Jane shoes

"I know but I couldn't gush over them at the store. They're going to match her dress perfectly."

"That's what I was hoping for. Now, my other hope is that she doesn't get anything on the dress and one of us has to change it."

"So at some point we decided not to buy her two?"

"My mom told me not to. This is one of those times that I regret listening to her."

"Let's not think negatively," John said kissing his husband. "Everything will be fine."

"I trust you John. I always have."

"Good. Where is Gracie by the way? I hear laughing."

"She's with my dad in the den. He said that he was going to put her down for a nap but that sounds nothing like naptime. "

"I bet she flashed those dimples and thoughts of naptime went right out of your dad's head."

"I'm sure that's what happened. She's nefarious that one." John laughed

**Cody and Evan:**

"You're going to kill me Cody." Evan said pulling the sheet covering Cody's head off. The younger man pulled his mouth off his lovers erection and crawled up his body

"My intention is not to kill you." He said grinding down on the other man

"Well I hope not." Evan said groaning and placing his hands on Cody's hips. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the slow grinding and rotating of Cody on top of him. Evan never would have guessed it but in the year since being with Cody he'd learned that the younger man had a sexual appetite that was nearly insatiable. The week they'd moved into their house nothing was unpacked or put away because they had spent all the free time either eating or having sex somewhere in the house. Hotel rooms, bathrooms, rental cars and even storage closets in arenas were christened by them

"Oh Evan." Cody moaned moving faster. He leaned back to put his hands on Evan's thighs and stop him from thrusting upward. It was a game for Cody to see if he could get himself to the point of completion without Evan's help. He learned that he could and at this point was just doing so for the hell of it. He let out a strangled cry when his muscles tensed and he came

"May I?" Evan asked. With his eyes closed Cody nodded. The smaller man started to thrust upwards bouncing the man on top of him until he reached his peak. Cody fell to the side with a satisfied smile on his face

"Morning honey." The older man laughed

"Good morning. What time do you want to head over to John and Randy's?"

"Whenever you're ready but first we need to stop at the jewelers."

"Why?" Evan asked pulling Cody closer to him

"They called and said that my ring was ready." Cody said referring to the satin finish platinum band Evan had given him the night he'd drunkenly asked for Cody's hand in marriage. Evan had planned the proposal along with a wonderful night for the two of them but as dinner went on he grew increasingly nervous and to calm his nerves he drank, too much. Before leaving the restaurant his plan was to propose but he didn't get the chance until they were in back of the car and the driver he had hired was driving them home. Evan felt like complete crap for ruining what he wanted to be an unforgettable night for Cody. Cody just laughed and accepted the proposal then spent the rest of the night taking care of Evan until he fell asleep

"It's on the way so we can go."

"When do you want to get married Ev?"

"Whenever you want to." Evan said closing his eyes

"Then let's do it tomorrow." Cody watched as his fiancé's eyes flew open. "Uh-huh. I didn't think so."

"Tomorrow might be a little too soon."

"So when?" Evan groaned

"I don't know Cody. How long is it going to take you to plan a wedding?"

"It all depends on what we want."

"I want to marry you and that's why I asked. I did the hard part already."

"Are you going to be that drunk on our wedding day too?"

"I'm not going to live that down am I?" Cody laughed

"No and since we're getting married I get to remind you every day for the rest of our life."

"Holy shit that sounds absolutely awful."

"What? Me reminding you or our life?"

"Take a guess." Cody gasped

"Evan."

"I'm only joking with you. I love you." Evan said turning serious. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you and if that means having you remind me of what an idiot I was that night then so be it."

"You weren't an idiot baby. I would have said yes whether you were sober or if you had thrown up on my shoes. I love you." Evan smiled as he looked into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen

**Wade and Justin:**

"One of us really needs to learn how to cook." Wade said as a waitress put plates in front of him and Justin

"I know. The novelty of having breakfast dates each morning has really worn off."

"Tell me about it." The older man said shaking pepper on his eggs

"Are we stopping at the store to pick up Gracie's gift on the way home or on the way to her party?"

"I figure we can just get it on the way home since we'll pass the store. You had it gift wrapped right?"

"Yes. I hate wrapping presents and you look like your hand's made of thumbs when you attempt to wrap boxes." Wade snarled at the man seated across from him. Justin smiled

"You're far too handsome Love. I know that I'm ruggedly good-looking but even I have a hard time believing you're mine."

"It's not so much your looks that attracted me to you as it was your humbleness." Wade laughed

"Smartass." Justin smiled as before taking a sip of his orange juice

**Early Afternoon**

**John and Randy:**

Randy smiled as he stood in the doorway of Gracie's bedroom and watched John dress the smiling little girl

"Do you want to put her shoes on or brush her hair?" John asked not turning around

"No. You look like you have things under control."

"Then why are you watching me?"

"Don't flatter yourself John. I'm looking at Gracie."

"How's she looking from over there?"

"Cute."

"Oh good. She looks cute here too. Let papa have your foot." John said tapping the top of the girls' foot. Gracie placed one of her small hands on John while she lifted a foot in the air. "Thank you." He said putting a shoe on one of her feet before tapping the other. After getting her shoes on John stood up from the floor and took Gracie by the hand

"Are we ready?" Randy asked

"We are ready." John said smiling at Randy then looking down and smiling at Gracie

**...**

John laughed to himself as he watched Randy carefully feed their now two-year old daughter to avoid getting anything on the cream and pink eyelet dress she was wearing

"You know," Randy's mom said walking up. "I was starting to regret me telling Randy not to buy her two dresses but watching him feed her like she's in a white wedding gown totally makes up for it." John laughed

"You're terrible."

"I just like busting his balls."

"He makes it so easy." She nodded

"I wanted to tell you guys what a wonderful job you've done this past year raising her. I didn't say it at the time but I thought the two of you would struggle being on the road but you've absolutely proved me wrong. You and Randy are great parents. Gracie's just as lucky to have you as you are to have her."

"Thanks mom. I really appreciate that and I know Randy would too."

"She's a beautiful girl and so smart. We played Got Your Nose with her and instead of looking around Gracie grabbed our hands and tried to open them." That made John laugh more

"Oh no, no one gets away with Gracie Belle's nose." She laughed

"John!" Randy yelled. "Presents!" Both John and Randy's mom shook their heads

"I don't know how you do it John. Day in and day out."

"I just take it one day at a time. Plus, if he were any different things just wouldn't be the same. I like it."

"You must. Anyway, I need to find my camera."

"You're missing good shots of the birthday girl with her Unca Coco right now." John said referring to the way Gracie said Uncle and Cody

"I don't think Cody minds being called Coco."

"Oh my God mom." John said walking away from the woman

When all the gifts were gathered around Randy sat with Gracie in his lap while John handed him presents for her to rip open

"Who's this from?" Randy asked as the little girl tore into metallic pink wrapping

"That's from Justin and I." Wade said. John and Randy along with guests who could see started to laugh when they ripped off the remaining shred of paper to reveal a Fisher-Price Fun-To-Learn Potty

"Perfect." John said taking the gift and putting it to the side. "You'll go from Uncle Wade and Uncle Justin to second-in-command Godparents if this actually works. Thank you."

"Yea thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Ooh the Melissa and Doug washable paint set." Randy cooed as he helped Gracie open the next gift. "Look John."

"Is that the one that doesn't stain furniture, skin or clothes?"

"Yea."

"Very awesome. Who bought this?"

"I did." Cody said

"Well thank you Unca Coco."

"You're welcome. You have to open that one next...they go together." John reached for the next box

"What in the world's in here?"

"Let me open it John."

"You guys have to stand and open it. It's too heavy for your lap." Randy put Gracie down letting her go at the large box while he tore at some of the paper too

"Oh man, how cool is this?"

"What is it?" John's mom asked trying to get a peek at the box

"It's an art easel."

"This will go perfect in the corner of her playroom."

"It will." Randy agreed. They opened a few more gifts until Gracie lost interest then they moved on to the Tinkerbell decorated cupcakes

"Who made these cupcakes John?" Randy's sister asked

"Um, a bakery not too far from here."

"They're almost too pretty to eat. What made you choose Tinkerbell though?"

"Randy and I call her Tinkerbell all the time. It's a play on her middle name." She laughed

"The two of you are just too clever."

"We try."

"Uh-oh." They both said when they heard Gracie's unmistakable cry

"What's the matter?" John asked walking up to Randy

"She's covered in icing and you know Princess Gracie doesn't like being dirty."

"I'll take her to get cleaned off."

"Thank you." Randy said kissing John

"No problem. Come on your highness."

Upstairs John cleaned his daughter's face and hands as he watched the party go on from the window. When he deemed her clean enough John picked up the girl who looked like she was nearing the point of exhaustion and shifted her around until she was snuggly in his arms and her head rested comfortably on his shoulder. He grabbed her favorite sleeping blanket so when Gracie had her eventual meltdown from being so tired he and/or Randy would be prepared

"She looks so sleepy." Randy commented when he saw John

"She is."

"Oh good, you have her blanket."

"Uh-huh. I'm ready." In a rare sight Randy smiled. "What?"

"You're such a good dad John."

"So are you babe." Randy stood next to his husband and took the hand John offered him into his

"When you were a kid," Randy said still looking at everyone milling about the yard. "Did you ever imagine that this is what went on backstage?"

"No." John said chuckling. "Absolutely not."

**The End**


End file.
